Payphone
by bellaXmonster
Summary: It's been four years since Bia and Bee parted ways, Four years since they have spoken,and four years since the decepticon threat was supposedly destroyed. But now it seems they were so very wrong in assuming that it was all behind them.A new world awaits and paths must be chosen.Will Bia say goodbye to Bee forever, or will she finally realize her true feelings. Sequel to New Beg.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Bee it's me Bia…again, gosh I hope this is the right number. All I know is that I keep getting messages of road noise so; well I guess it is you. Are you screening your calls? You are an advanced alien robot, I'm sure you can do that. Well, anyways I'm not sure what exactly I called to say… goodbye Bee._

It had been four years since he had left that night, four long years of only catching glimpses of Bia as she lived her life normally, just like she wanted. He occupied his time now with the Autobots, going on missions to keep his mind busy. Sam was furious' just like Bia suspected he was screening his incoming calls, even at times ignoring Sam completely because the topic of Bia was always brought up. When him and Mikaela had originally broken up Bee had been ecstatic, as he could mope for his best friend instead of trying to dodge question of his own ruined relationship, but when Sam moved on he lost his only outlet, so Bee cut himself off completely.  
The calls were coming less and less, at first they were frequent, often she would call but hang up after only a ring, and then she got bolder, leaving at first silent messages then ones that actually contained sentences.  
He would try calling her from time to time, but never found the voice to speak, he reveled in the times where she would spend minutes on the phone, repeating hello over and over again until hanging up.  
The one time he had actually acquired the courage to finally speak up he was silenced at the sound of another man in the back ground.  
_"Hello….Hello is anyone there" Bee heaved a sigh as he listened to her queries. Clenching his fist he took a breath, ready to finally confront her, but before a word could escape he caved in on himself as another voice beat him to it.  
"Baby who are you talking to? It's 2 in the morning, come back to bed." His optics dimmed and all the courage he summoned fled as his spark darkened.  
"Coming Darren….Goodnight Bee" She whispered the last words and if he had tear ducts he would have wept, so instead he transformed and drove.  
_Bee sighed thinking about the memory of months ago, he didn't notice he began to drift out of formation until Sideswipe snapped him back to attention.  
"Hey Bee, Watch it man!" the Camaro quickly fell back into formation and forced the memories to the back of his mind. Quietly chastising himself for letting them get the better of him, he had a job to do. With a renewed vigor he focused in on the task at hand as they closed in on the illegal nuclear base.

"Darren would you hurry up! Were gunna be late if we don't leave now!" Bia whined, crossing her arms and popping her left hip out. Darren hopped down the last few stairs, suitcase in hand and ever-present smile on his face.  
"Chill out babe, I'm ready. Besides your cousin has never been one for punctuality, who cares if were a few minutes late?" Bia rolled her eyes at his laidback nature and turned to grab her purse and keys off the entry way counter.  
"I care; I haven't seen Sam in almost a year. Besides the sooner I get there the sooner I see Carly, which means the sooner I can go shopping and get stuff done so we can get invites sent out-ah!" she frowned as Darren laughed at her surprised cry, tightening his grip around her waist.  
"Relax Bia; we'll be there on time. I mean come on your talking to the two time Daytona 500 champion. If anyone can get us there on time its me." With that he plucked the keys from her hand and headed out to the awaiting car, leaving Bia to shake her head.  
As they settled into the drive the low tone of the stereo lulled Bia into her thoughts, thoughts that always went back to him. She hadn't gotten a single call from him in 6 months. In some ways it broke her heart, in others it was a breath of fresh air. It had been four years since that night and she still was more confused than anything about her feelings towards the bot.  
She ran, ran as far away as she could by moving across the country to Florida to attend school. There, fate took an ironic turn.

_She nearly choked when a bright yellow and black Camaro slammed its brakes inches before hitting her, her heart rate returned to normal and she found herself disappointed when a man stepped out of the vehicle. Taking a closer look it was obvious that this car wasn't her long lost friend by simply a normal car.  
"-oh god you're going into shock aren't you? You're not even responding, can you remember your name, how about your number, oh geez my manager is gunna kill me." Looking up to the babbling man for the first time Bia held back a blush. He was tall maybe 6'4, with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes that sat under thick lashes. He had a strong jaw line and a hint of stubble across his chin. A jacket covered in logos adorned his top and he had on a simple pair of black jeans. Shaking her head to clear her mind she smiled up at him.  
"My name is Bia, I'm not in shock and it's impolite to ask someone their number when you haven't even given your name." the man's face turned into relief and he grinned down at her.  
"I'm Darren, Darren Foyer."  
It was cruel really, that the man she fell in love with loved cars, fast cars. Cruel that his prized possession was his yellow Camaro with black racing stripes that he loved to drive her around in. Cruel that he insisted on teaching Bia how to really drive, and make a total speed junkie out of her. She became a glutton for punishment, often imagining that the Camaro she sat in was in fact Bee, and that things were the way they once were. That as she sped down the empty track with Darren whispering directions in her ear that it was Bee guiding her through the motions as they dodged a barrage of missiles from a decepticon with a vengeance? At times guilt ate at her, feeling like she was in some way cheating on Darren, yet others she craved to just sit and drive, and allow her imagination to take over.  
_The drive to DC continued much the same, Darren had learned long ago that when Bia was in a mood to just let her be. He also knew about the Autobots, 3 years of being together forced most secrets out of the closet; he didn't miss how to jump around the topic of one Autobot named Bumblebee or 'bee' as she called him. Her eyes would get distance and her mouth would often turn into a frown at the mention of the name, from there she would drift off into what he assumed were memories, though good or bad he was never sure of. He quickly leaned to not bring up the topic of the alien robots all together as it seemed to drive her batty.  
So the drive continued on quietly until they hit the 10 hour mark and her attention focused back onto him.  
"where did you go?" he asked casually, not missing the way her shoulders tensed.  
"Nowhere" was her answer as usual. He sighed.  
"Gps says were 20 minutes out." She smiled and he returned it.  
"great I'll let Sam know!" before she could pull out her phone he reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.  
"I love you." She squeezed his back.  
"I love you too."

~~  
"Sammy!" Bia cried as she leapt from the car, it seemed they had perfect timing as he was just exiting his building, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around the grinning boy.  
"Hey Bia, I was wondering if you two were ever going to show up." He returned the hug before the two broke apart. "Hey man!" he and Darren clapped hands before doing the bro hug that Bia never understood.  
"Hey Sam, long time no see." Darren smiled, putting an arm around Bia's shoulders who was still beaming up at her cousin.  
"Ya, too long. It's great that you guys could come out and spend some time with us."  
"Of course! I mean since Darren is in the off season and everything we were more than happy to come out, I mean I have so much to do with Carly because let's be honest here time is running out." Sam smiled down at his cousin who continued to babble on, part of him feeling that Bee should be here to see her with him.  
"Hey you guys must be exhausted, let me help you up to the apartment and get you settled in." Sam and Darren pulled the main suitcases out of the back of the Camaro, Sam giving Bia a pointed look at the cars make which she pretended to not to notice before the trio climbed the stairs. "Well you just missed Carly, but we'll all go out tonight and catch up." Sam set down his suitcase and smiled at the two. "sorry I can't hang around but you know, places to be, stuff to do." He shrugged and turned to leave only to hear someone follow after him. Turning around he saw Bia right behind him.  
"I forgot my purse in the car. I'll be right back up Darren." She called to him. He gave a wave from the couch where he plopped down.  
The two sat in the elevator in silence, until Bia broke it. "it really is great to see you Sammy." He smiled and ruffled her hair.  
"You too Bia. You don't visit enough" she smiled and followed him out of the elevator. He lifted his coat into his teeth as he began adjusting his sleeves. Suddenly he stopped dead causing Bia to run into him, unable to see over him she peeked around him and her eyes widened.  
"Sammy!" Judy cried, Sam's jacket fell from his jaw which had dropped open and he turned shoving Bia back inside who threw the boy a dirty look. "Ha-ha, very funny. Now come on" Judy called, Bia turned to dodge back into the elevator but Sam quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder yanking her out into the line of fire with him. "Is that my little Bia!" Judy cried, and Bia tried to hide the wince, waving meekly.  
"I missed you guys so much!" Sam halfheartedly said, never releasing his grip on Bia.  
"Ditto "She muttered.  
"Of course you did, so what do you think?" Judy asked gesturing to her and Ron's matching track suits.  
"Cute!" Bia chimed in and Sam grinned at the hint of sarcasm that laced her voice as the two advanced on Ron and Judy.  
As Bia was pulled into a large hug from Judy she tried to mask her annoyance.  
"Sam didn't tell me you would be here" she said cheerily before glaring over her aunts shoulder to the grinning boy 'you didn't tell me they would be here' she hissed.  
"Well they weren't supposed to be here for another week, you're early!" Sam cried, running a hand nervously through his hair.  
"We just hauled ass in this thing, come here Bia" Ron pulled his niece into a hug which she returned, noticing the extra weight he put on, she made a note to scold his eating habits later.  
"Hauled ass, this thing is a love tub it just flies!" Bia shook her head, her aunt and uncles weird ways never ceased to amaze her. "oh are we keeping you from something say, a job" she noticed the emphasis on the word job and her heart sank for her cousin. He still hadn't found anything? His face fell answering her unspoken question.  
"It's a job interview." She watched as her adopted family's face's fell and stepped in to try and ease the tension.  
"Oh wow, good for you Sam" Judy tried to be optimistic next to her but leave it to Ron to speak his mind.  
"That sucks" Bia and Judy quickly chastised him for his words.  
"You don't have to be so negative dad, I mean you're here in D.C. with your sun and your family, even Bia's here"  
"Well it just sucks that you don't have a job"  
"ya well there's good things to do, museums and monuments. I'll see you tonight." He was beginning to spit a little as he talked a sure sign that he was getting worked up and with that final statement he turned and walked away. Bia smiled awkwardly at her adopted parents and followed after him, them trailing after her.  
"Sam, I think for and interview you should wear real pants"  
"I think for life you should wear real pants." As Sam through open the garage doors Bia let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The crappy little car before her was most definitely not Bumblebee.  
"What happened to Bumblebee?" Judy voiced her thoughts.  
"He's off on his missions, I had to get this for backup."  
"So your car has a job huh?" Sam stopped and rolled his eyes as he was getting into the beat up hunk of metal.  
"Uncle Ron, stop it" Bia begged, noticing Sam's frustration.  
"All I'm saying is the kid doesn't have a job, do you have a job?"  
"Well, ya but-"  
"No buts everyone has a job but him" Bia let out a huff and crossed her arms.  
"What does it change into?" Judy asked and Bia found herself what Autobot would allow itself to be in such a state.  
"It doesn't change into anything Ma, it's a collector's item; I got it for a steal. Just needs a little work" As if to emphasize his words the car sputtered continuously as the battery tried to turn over.  
"I think it's lovely, reminds me a lot of Bumblebee" Bia scoffed, the color scheme maybe. Bee would never allow himself to look that crummy. "If Bumblebee were a sad piece of shit" Judy finished her previous thought and Bia found herself agreeing.  
Part of her was disappointed though, that Bee wasn't sitting in the garage. Another part of her was relieved, not yet ready for that reunion. She wasn't sure which part was greater, so she just decided to go with relieved.  
After a few more minutes of watches Sam's car sputter and die Bia stepped up to the window.  
"I'll give you a ride, let me just go let Darren know" she smiled down at the frazzled boy who looked up at her gratefully.  
"Oh no sweetie we'll take him. It looks like you just got here." Sam slammed his head onto the steering wheel as Judy spoke up.  
"Oh really its fine, Aunt Judy. I don't mind at all, it will give us some time to catch up." But Judy was having none of that, already ordering Ron to unhook the car and yelling at Sam to hurry up.  
He heaved himself from the car, suddenly looking ten years older as he stared at his parents run about the giant RV.  
"I tried" Bia offered and he turned his look to her. She pulled a packet of gum from her back pocket and offered him a stick, to which he raised his brow at.  
"Well you know, your breath gets a little gross when you're nervous." He rolled his eyes but grabbed a stick of gum none the less before trudging after his parents.  
"I'll see you tonight Sammy! We'll go out for a drink or something!" he waved over his shoulders and she took one more minute to watch her new family bustle about the car, arguing back and forth the entire time. She shook her head smiling; they were quite the strange little family.  
"Did you want to come with Bia?" Judy asked before climbing into the passenger seat. Quickly Bia shook her head.  
"You know what, I'm good. I think that drive is finally catching up to me. But I'll see you tonight ok?" Judy smiled and waved before Ron pulled out into the street leaving a smiling Bia behind.  
"Well that was a long purse run" Darren commented from his spot on the couch. The T.V. was flicked onto some day time talk show and he was peering over the couch at her.  
"My Aunt and Uncle showed up." She said pointedly and he made an 'o' shape with his mouth before turning around and lazily flipping through the channels.  
"Hey if it isn't Bee's girl!" she turned to see Wheelie come walking towards her. Another smaller bot with stringy looking hair trailing behind her.  
"Hey Wheelie." She never cared much for the R.C car, but tolerated him. "Who's your friend?"  
"This here is brains. Say hey brains."  
"Hey!" she gave a weak smile at the two. Darren came to stand next to her.  
"Hey hey hey, whose this kid?" Wheelie demanded.  
"Darren meet Wheelie and brains, their Autobots." He nodded watched the two bots, Wheelie leered towards him.  
"Hey take a picture punk it will last longer." He sneered, Darren raised a brow.  
"So they transform." He asked. She nodded before turning to wheelie.  
"Would you mind…"  
"Anything for Bee's girl." She rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not Bee's girl" but her retort fell on deaf ears as the bot transformed and Darren smiled down.  
"impressive."  
"Damn right it's impressive!" Wheelie shouted and Bia smiled. Even though she was miles away from Florida, Texas, and California she somehow felt at home.

**ahhhhhh and welcome to the sequel. : D bet you all didn't see that coming! Sorry my little followers but Bia and Bee have not yet reconciled. So I have a theme song for this story, it's payphone by Maroon 5. I crank it whenever it comes on and im out cruising around, sends little idea bunnies hoping around in my head! Just thought you should know : ) the paragraphs at the beginning of each chapter in italics are messages/calls in between Bia and Bee.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello?" he cringed as she answered the phone, half wishing it would just go to voice mail so he wouldn't have to pretend like he was going to respond. But of course she answered, and just like always she continued to try and elict a response.  
"Hello, is anyone there?" Bumblebee held his breath as he held onto every word, missing her voice and praying that she would keep talking. But of course all good things come to an end and after one more 'hello' he was left with an empty dial tone._

"Congratulations Sammy!" Bia cried throwing her arms around the boy as he entered the apartment. He hugged her back meekly and she pulled away cocking her head to the side. "What's wrong, aren't you excited?" his face held traces of defeat but he shook his head.  
"Just exhausted, you know how my parents are" he made a swirly motion by the side of his head and she grinned, crossing her arms.  
"Which reminds me, it seems to have slipped your mind to mention that your parents would also be visiting." He ran a hand through his hair smiling awkwardly.  
"Well first off their early, and I mean come on Bia, you wouldn't want to deal with them by yourself either!"  
"Yes, but their trip to Florida wasn't for another month, I had planned on catching them up then! How am I supposed to get everything done with Carly if your mother is around, you know how she gets." Bia whined but Sam seemed to latch onto the name Carly and smiled at her.  
"Speaking of Carly, I was going to go pick her up, care to join me" she shook her head at the obvious subject change but agreed none the less.  
"well take my car, let me just let Darren know" she turned and headed towards the couch only to find said man sprawled out and snoring lightly. Chuckling she pulled a blanket off the back of the couch placing it over him, before kissing his forehead. She turned and grabbed the keys off the coffee table before meeting Sam by the door. They made their way to the car and the drive over was full of reminiscing on past times, but never once were the words Autobot, bumblebee, robot mentioned. Darren had warned Sam of the slumps she would go in to whenever they topic was brought up, so he skated around it, wishing that there was somewhere he could help fix what had been broken between the two people he cared about so deeply.  
~~

Bumblebee nearly had a heart attack; he was now pacing the hanger amongst the flurry of activity. He was supposed to report for training to teach the proper way to take down a decepticon, but he was too riled up now. He hadn't meant to do it, didn't even realize that he had until it was too late. He used to track the small gps signal her cell gave off constantly, but when it bordered on obsession he had quit, only slipping up once in a while to check her whereabouts. It had been one of those days, where for some reason she kept plaguing his mind so he had allowed himself to slip back into old habits. He regretted it now as he targeted her signal only 20 minutes away from where he now stood; he double and triple checked her location, finding that in fact he wasn't dreaming, she was here. He had to use every bit of discipline he possessed to not transform then and there and speed off to find her. His spark jittered with energy and he clenched his fist. Should he go find her? He wanted to see her so bad, but would she want to see him? Would he regret it in the end, what if she was still with another man? Jealousy tore him up inside, he latest Google searches had all turned up with her being mentioned or pictured with a Darren Foyer; her alleged boyfriend of 3 years.  
He could never understand what she saw in him and when he found out he raced cars and his prized possession was his yellow and black Camaro bitterness rose up in him. Bee could out drive him any day, and he seriously debated changing his paint job.  
"Bumblebee to bay 7 for training" he shook his head, willing the thoughts away as he stomped towards the group of soldiers that stood waiting for him. He didn't have time for this, not now.  
~~

"Wow, nice place" Bia commented as she clicked the lock button on her keychain, staring up at the giant white building before her.  
"Yeah, it's great" Sam muttered before trudging up the stairs, rolling her eyes she followed him with a smile in place.  
As they made their way first to the receptionist desk then down the halls in search of Carly Bia couldn't help but pull at the ends of her clothing and discreetly check that her hair was in place. The women who worked here were all beautiful and dressed in designer clothing. She looked over to Sam to see If he noticed, and guessed that the frown on his face meant he did. Carly stood in the middle of a giant room surrounded by classic cars.  
"Carly" Sam hissed, the blondes head instantly shooting up and she smiled, quickly excusing herself and rushing over to Sam.  
"You got the job? You really did?" she threw her arms around Sam who was still busy ogling the structure. "see it was the bunny! You are so welcome" Bia turned to look at the structure a bit more, feeling like she should know where she now sat when a familiar voice caught her attention.  
"Sam!" everyone's head snapped to the new-comer and Bia had to hold in a groan at the man who stood before him. "Dillon Ghoul" he introduced himself. Sam's face looked as if someone had just kicked his puppy as he stared at the man before him. Dillon's eyes then locked on to Bia and he grinned.  
"And if it isn't miss Bianca!" he pulled her into a hug and she returned it, alibi unwillingly. "What are you doing all the way out here?"  
"Sam is my cousin. Darren and I came up for a little visit." She smiled at him, suddenly wishing she had never come. Dillon often made appearances at the circuits Darren raced and there was just something about him that rubbed Bia the wrong way. She always pegged it on his ego, but she had to play nice as him and Darren always seemed to be paired together at dinners and galas that they went to.  
"Well isn't that fantastic, while you're here we must get together for a drink" she nodded before he clapped his hands. "We'll let me show you around." As he turned to leave she didn't miss the dirty look Sam shot him, and found herself giving one as well.  
Sam's dirty look only intensified as throughout their look around it was clear that Dillon had a thing for Carly, going so far as giving nicknames and slight innuendos. By the time they were walking down the stairs to head home Bia could swear she saw steam coming from Sam's ears.  
"I'm gunna go start the car" she muttered, the second she walked away Sam started spouting nonsense about his big boy pants and Bia sighed, shaking her head. She slid into the driver's seat and started the engine; for a moment reality slipped and she wasn't in D.C. she was back in South Gate, California on the lookout. Bumblebee was playing music softly as she just looked up at the stars.  
The slam of the passenger door shook her out of her reverie and she looked to see a flustered Sam in the passenger seat and a content Carly in the back.  
"Ready?"  
"oh ya, so ready. Are you ready Duchess, cus you know were all ready" he babbled and Bia caught Carly rolling her eyes in the rearview mirror. Laughing she flicked on her turn signal and pulled out into the busy streets of D.C.

~~~  
The next 3 days passed smoothly for the most part, Bia offered to drive Carly to work in the mornings while Sam abused his poor car until it sputtered to life and he left for his new job. Bia's afternoons were often spent being dragged out with her Aunt and Uncle to sight sees which she would drag Darren along with. After Sam and Carly got home the 2 couples would go out to grab a bite to eat, or Bia would prepare something at home and they would rent a movie. In a word it was relaxing for Bia, it had been so long since she had felt so content and at peace. Yet even as her and Sam joked about old times it still felt like a part of her was missing, but she would shove it to the back of her mind focusing on the good.  
It was her fourth day and she had finally gotten out of spending the afternoon with her Aunt and Uncle by using mother nature as an excuse and sat lazily against Darren's side, watching the daytime talk show through half-lidded eyes as Darren played absentmindedly with the ends of her hair. Just as she was dozing off she was startled awake when her cell phone vibrated violently in her lap, causing her to jump and knock heads with Darren.  
Looking at the caller I.D she groaned and rubbed her now throbbing head she answered  
"What is it Sammy-"  
"BIA, thank god you answered, listen I need you to go pick up Carly then grab me, we have to go see the Autobots, shits going down we have to move now I-"  
"Whoa whoa whoa, Slow down Sam, what are you talking about?" Darren sat up and cocked a brow, able to hear Sam's every word as he practically screamed through the phone.  
"I Just told you aren't you listening! Look there's no time to explain just go get Carly then me, my Car is not working and I don't have time for this, just would you hurry up." Bia huffed, but stood up none the less grabbing the keys off the coffee table. Darren stood behind her and followed her out the door.  
"Alright, I'm coming I'll see you in a few ok?" she clicked the phone shut and passed the keys to Darren before putting a hand to her head, already feeling the headache coming on.  
"where to?" he asked sliding into the car, Bia flopping down into the passenger seat and slamming the door shut behind her, she was about to respond when a clank on her door caught her attention. Opening the door her jaw fell open as Wheelie and Brains quickly crawled in.  
"wait wait wait, this isn't a field trip, go back upstairs!" she commanded.  
"No way sister, listen I heard what Sammy was saying loud and clear, if stuffs going down them Autobots are gunna need every one of us right Brains?"  
"mhmmm, oh yeah" he grunted.  
"Nothing is going down! Sam is just being Sam, the decepticons are gone, now go back inside!" she seethed, quickly losing her patience. Darren placed a hand on her thigh catching her attention.  
"let them come babe, well go get Carly and Sam and see what's going on and then figure it out from there, alright?" she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation giving in before slamming the door shut and crossing her arms. She knew the good feelings were too good to be true, the second she grew content this is what happened.

"Sam are you sure you're not just blowing this out of proportion, you do tend to…exaggerate" Bia offered from her place in the back. After picking up Carly and Sam the two women sat in the back with the mini bots' between them while Sam took over driving, since he was the only one who knew where the supposed 'secret base' was located.  
"Exag-exagerate! Bia, I was cornered in a stall by an Asian who pulled his pants down and knew who the Autobots were, said Asian coincidently committed suicide almost right after, and then I was shot at by a freaking decepticon, No I don't think I'm overexxagerating!" he snapped, pulling into a large building that read Health and Human Services. "alright just try to stay composed, this is the real deal."  
"Speak for yourself" Bia scoffed earning a dirty look from Sam. They pulled up the entrance and a pit formed in Bia's stomach, these guys were packing.  
"We've got an emergency; you've got to get colonel Lennox out here right away. The decepticons are back, you got to open this gate" Sam rushed earning a stern look from the guard.  
"Whoa calm down there son, this is health and human services." Sam raised his brow,  
"Packing m4's? what are you protecting in there, bed pans? Throat lozenges? Where did you get that hat nursing school?" Carly tried to cut in but Sam was getting more worked up by the second. "Your nurses and foot-powder protectors?"  
"Sam I don't think were in the right place" Carly tried again.  
"We are in the right place, we are in the right place and I'm going to talk to Optimus right now"  
"Sir I don't know what you're talking about" the Soldier repeated, Bia found herself siding with Sam, the guns they carried were a little too big to belong to a night guard for health and Human services.  
"What part of the decepticons are back do you no understand!" He spat. Bia jumped as a thud echoed on her side.  
"Hey, you being a smart ass?" another soldier commented.  
"Do not hit his car!" Sam screamed. Carly let out a groan and leaned back, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Sam buddy, I think we better get-oh my god!" Darren shouted as Sam floored it before being stopped by a gate, the back end of the car then being lifted up by pillars that rose from the ground.  
"We got an energon reading!" a soldier yelled, and suddenly all the guns were aimed on them. "They got Aliens in the vehicle, out of the vehicle!" the car was quickly circled and it all turned to chaos. Sam began screaming hysterically as a cursing Darren was pulled from the front. Bia shrieked as she was grabbed and heaved from the vehicle and then restrained.  
"Let me go!" she cried fighting against the soldier who used a little too much force in her opinion.  
"Hey let go of her!" Darren shouted fighting against the man who restrained him.  
"Darren!"  
"Bee! Is Bee in there!" Bia's head snapped to Sam as he screamed into the walkie.  
Wheelie and Brains had been cornered, guns trained on them and Bia screamed in frustration. As the grip on her continued. Suddenly squealing tires, and the familiar sound of metal folding in on itself caught Bia's attention and she watched wide-eyed as a familiar yellow bot leapt onto the scene. The soldiers quickly backed away as Bumblebee leered toward them. His eyes then fell onto Bia, she was older, her hair was shorter and her face had lost most faces of baby fat but he knew it was her, he would know her anywhere. His spark thumped wildly in his chest as their eyes locked. It was then he noticed that she was still being held onto by one of their captors, letting out a battle cry he smashed his fist into the concrete inches from the two and raised his other arm in threat. The soldier quickly backed off, tripping over his own two feet. Bumblebee grinned, no one touched Bia like that and got away with it, his grin faltered when his eyes landed on Bia again, and who was now in the arms of another man, only this time, willingly.  
He didn't have long to dwell on it though as Sam called his attention.  
"Hey, Hey come here!" he hissed and Bumblebee sighed, moving to kneel next to the frazzled boy.  
"Sam" Bee whined.  
"look, I know your black-ops stuff is important and I'm not trying to diminish it or anything but come on, you can't stop by the garage for one night? Even Bia makes time to visit I mean what's your deal?"  
"Sam, that makes me feel bad "  
"You should feel bad! I feel bad every day!" he cried.  
"You two let's go!" a soldier called as the group settled down and began moving towards the building. The soldier who previously restrained her made a bold move and stepped towards Bia, moving to guide her forward and she snapped.  
"Touch me again, and I'll let him blow you to pieces" She sneered, fed up with how the night was going. He faltered, seeming unsure if the bot really would.  
"I'd trust her on this one pal" Darren spat, laying a protective arm across Bia's shoulder and leading her inside.

She held onto her composed demeanor on the outside as they walked but inside she was a mess of emotions. She hadn't planned on seeing him so soon, in fact if she had it her way she would never see him again. Her life suddenly didn't seem to make sense and even Darren felt so foreign now that Bumblebee stood just a few feet away. Deep down she knew she would eventually have to face him, but she couldn't prepare for the sudden waves of feelings that washed over her, like waves breaking against a Cliffside they beat at her, never ending and harsh. Peeking out of the corner of her eye she felt a shiver go down her spine; he was watching her too.

**Oh hohohooooo, reunion time! To be honest I hadent planned on the reunion of our b's for another chapter or two, but eh. It just felt right.**

**So we know Bia is all mixed up how do you think Bee will handle this little meet up? How will he take to Darren? Are there any surprises in store for Bee that have to do with Bia and Darrens realationship? Bia doesn't sound to thrilled to be meeting back up with the Autobots, what's your take on that? Will she warm up to them eventually? How will Darren react to the bots? What will they do now that Bia and his car is ruined. Perhaps an Autobot escort?  
reviews as always are appreciated and make the next chapter get posted that much quicker : )!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hi you've reached Bia's cell. Sorry I'm not able to take your call right now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, bye!" Bumblebee loved the days she wouldn't answer her phone, he could listen to her answering machine again and again, never tiring of her voice. He never left her a voicemail, though._

Bia's head swiveled back and forth as Sam spoke to Lennox about what the guy named Wang had told him. The Autobots certainly got an upgrade, the barracks was huge. Looking around she noted that many new Autobots sat parked around the garage, but with them the old familiar faces sat. Darrens hand wrapped around hers and she smiled up at the man.  
"Excuse me, Colonel Lennox"  
"Director Mearing, this is Sam Witwicky…"  
"I know his name Colonel, I want to know who gave him clearance." She snapped. Bia frowned up at the women.  
"Who gave me clearance? How about Optimus Prime when he touched down in suburbia looking for my house?" she gave him a dead look.  
"Uh Sam this is the National intelligence director in case you…"  
"Insulting a Federal officer, that will get you far. Miss Witwicky too, well this is just great. And who are these two?" she snapped. Colonel Lennox sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"My girlfriend Carly, and that's Bia's Fiancé Darren." Bia winced at the word Fiance and looked behind her to see Bee's lights dim before he quickly pulled away from the group.  
Suddenly it all made sense, the deposit on the church in Bia's name, all the flower orders, the calls to ministers. Bumblebee cursed himself that he didn't make the connection sooner. He knew it was wrong to watch her every move, but it was just so easy to do that he couldn't help himself and now here he was.  
She watched him go, not hearing the conversation between the group, she didn't even notice she had taken a few steps from the group, in the direction Bee disappeared to until she felt Darren tug on her hand.  
"You ok?" he whispered. She looked down at their entwined fingers, the confusion and uncertainty was resurfacing. Gently she released his hand and smiled up at him meekly, nodding.  
"Ya, just a lot to take in." she looked again in the direction Bumblebee went. Darren noted.  
"Old friend?" she didn't answer, didn't feel the need to. Instead she allowed Sam to pull her along as he finished up his conversation with Mearing. They came to stop on a flight of stairs, looking down on a large Autobot who sat in a chair. Bia felt a chill go down her spine as she looked upon him. Sure the rest of the Autobots where hundreds of years older than her but this thing she now looked upon seemed ancient, like a lost civilization was held inside. She watched with bated breath as Optimus stepped forward, pulling the Matrix from his chest, instantly understanding what was going on.  
"Hey, whats happening?" Darren ask from her left.  
"That's the matrix of leadership, remember I told you about Egypt? Well that's what we had to find to revive Optimus. I'm guessing this guy is another important Autobot and they are going to use it to revive him." Darren nodded focusing back in on the scene before him.  
And true to her suspicions that was exactly what they did, except it didn't go as smooth as they planned as Optimus was tackled to the floor by the newly revived bot. Bia leaned forward over the railing, watching in anticipation as the Autobots talked the awakened bot down, who she learned was called Sentinel. She looked eyes with Bumblebee then, and it took all her self-control to look away, tonight was turning into quite the mess.

~~~  
The 2 couples now sat in the office of mearing, Sam and Carly at the desk while Darren leaned against the door frame and Bia sat perched on the arm of Sam's chair.  
"Alright, the investigation is open, we've sent agents to your place of work and for the time being you will have an Autobot escort."  
"Uhm excuse me, what about my car?" Darren asked, still clearly bitter that it was undrivable at the moment.  
"It has been taken to a shop and will be returned to you upon its repair. Until then Sideswipe will serve as your vehicle" Bia groaned running a hand through her hair.  
"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered.  
"Excuse me?" Mearing snapped. Bia stood up at looked at the woman before her.  
"With all due respect ma'am, I don't want to be here, I don't want an Autobot escort, and I don't want to have anything to do with this."  
"Bia" Sam breathed, she let her eyes flicker to him before she turned and left the room. "Bia" he called after her, but she was done. She tried making her way back through the many hall ways of the base but quickly found that she had managed to get herself lost. She let out a frustrated growl and leaned against a wall, sliding down until she sat on the cold stone floor.  
The way he looked at her kept haunting her every thought, so sad. She let her head fall back and stared up at the ceiling. Why did she feel so guilty about this whole thing? She loved Darren, wanted to be with him, so why did she wish she could suddenly take back saying yes? She sat there just staring up at the ceiling and letting her thoughts wander. A body slid down next to her and she found Sam looking just as dejected as she felt.  
"She called me a messenger" he stated  
"Did you see the way he looked at me when you said FIance?"  
"I've saved the world twice and I work in mailroom"  
"I'm supposed to get married to a perfect guy and I want to call it off all of sudden"  
"My girlfriend thinks im a looser"  
"I had a giant alien robot tell me he has feelings for me" they looked at each other, a smile and hysterical laughter ensued. Finally the two calmed down, and with a sigh Bia laid her head on Sam's shoulder.  
"Are us Witwikys cursed to a life a torment or something?" she asked.  
"You know the old Witwickey motto, no sacrifice-"  
"No victory, I know. God I really hate great grandfather for that one" Sam chuckeled, and shrugged his shoulder so he could wrap an arm around Bia's shoulders. The two sat a few moments longer, just enjoying the silence of each other's company.  
"Come on, lets go before someone comes looking for us" Sam suggested and Bia sighed but complied none the less. The two stood before Sam replaced his arm back around her shoulder and the two began walking.  
"So did you and Bee ever…"  
"Ever what?"  
"You knowwwww"  
"Sam your disgusting! He's a robot!" she rolled out of his arm and punched him harshly in the side and he laughed out loud before pulling her back in and the two continued down the hallway, small smiles adorning each of their faces.

She had thought bumblebee would stay parked out on the street just like old times at the Witwicky house, but that would appear to be too much to ask, as he now sat just feet away from the pull out couch that she laid upon. Darren had already drifted off, heavy breathing familiar and soothing, but the fact the Bumblebee sat just a few feet away made her antsy and restless. Heaving a sigh she rolled out of bed, flinching when Darren groaned but after a moment of readjusting he settled back into slumber.  
Throwing her shoes on and slinging a coat over her shoulders, Bia took care in not letting her gaze wander to Bumblebee, even though she could feel him watching her every move. The moment she stepped outside a wave of relief washed over her. She rolled her eyes at the Stingray who was flashing his lights at her.  
"I'm just going for a walk Sideswipe, I'll be back soon." He started his engines and she clenched her fists and spun on her heel glaring at him.  
"Ay Dios Mio! I just want five minutes alone, you Autobots owe me that much!" his engine revved once before turning off. "Thank you" she breathed, not fully expecting the bot to comply.  
Sideswipe watched the girl leave before hearing the familiar sound of the freight elevator as it touched down, Bumblebee pulled out; lights dim before slowly heading in the direction of Bia. She didn't really think Sideswipe would let her go out on her own did she?  
She had been walking for close to an hour, and the entire time she knew that he was trailing slowly after her. More than once she caught glimpses of his reflection in the metal of poles or a window of a nearby building. More than that though, she FELT him. She stopped and plopped onto bench on the edges of memorial park, waiting to hear the familiar hum of Bumblebee's engine.  
"I know your there" she said aloud, promptly hearing his engine click off. A metallic sigh filled the air and the clicking of metal sliding and folding in on itself followed. Bumblebee stepped forward and sat next to the bench Bia occupied.  
"Why did you follow me?" she asked, unhappy that her wishes had been ignored, yet again.  
"**Don't walk alone at night….suspicious activity…safety in numbers"**__His radio crackled. She scoffed,  
"I'm perfectly capable of surviving on my own, I did so for the last 4 years." She crossed her arms and threw a glare at him from the corner of her eye.  
"Do you love him?" that caught her off guard, he had spoken using his own voice and yet again his bluntness left her speechless. Turning to him she got caught up in the hard stare he gave her; that guilty feeling began to eat at her insides once again. She forced herself to look away.  
"Its none of your business" she mumbled.  
"Do you love him" he repeated. She flushed at the inability to answer and stood spinning to face him she screwed her face into a scowl.  
"OF course I love him! I'm marrying him aren't I!" he flinched at her tone, but didn't back down.  
"Human marriage is an interesting thing, they take vows and promise each other to one another, but it has become more common for marriages to end or for one human to fornicate with another. Isnt that right?"  
"So what?" he cocked his head at her, blue eyes boring into her.  
"So I don't believe marriage in human terms mean love." He stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
"well what do you know anyway's? Last I checked you're not even human" he seemed to consider that statement for a moment.  
"No im not" he said finally. "But, I do feel like humans do, some would argue we in fact feel a greater range of emotions. And I feel for you Bia" she turned away from him.  
"You don't get to feel for me" she growled. "You never called! You just left!" she yelled turning back to face him, angry tears threatening to spill over.  
"On the contrary I called many times." She scoffed out loud at that one.  
"Calling then hanging up doesn't count. You left Bee, and never came back, I moved on." He frowned at that.  
"Darren-"  
"Darren is my fiancé Bee, I love him, were getting married, and as soon as this whole decepticon thing clears up I don't want to see you anymore." She finished. Even as she said those words she knew she didn't mean them, and it broke her heart to say them. He frowned reaching towards her.  
"But, Bia…**I'd catch a grenade for you! I'd do anything for you!"** his radio sang and she turned away.  
"I'm sorry Bee" she mumbled before leaving the bot in his place by the bench she once occupied.

"Earth to Bia" Carly sang, waving a hand in front of said girls face. Bia blinked and shook her head, focusing back on the task at hand.  
"Sorry Carly, what were you saying." The blond placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow at Bia. "What?" she asked.  
"You have been zoning out all day! At this rate were never going to pick out the invites!" she complained frowning "What's wrong?" she queried. Bia sighed running a hand through her hair  
"It's just been really crazy, you know with the Autobots and everything. I was NOT expecting that little reunion when I agreed to come and visit." Carly sighed and leaned back against the counter that held all the invite designs in large colorful books.  
"I understand, I'm afraid Sam is going to get in over his head. He wants so bad to be someone again, what he doesn't understand is that he IS someone, he is MY someone." She admitted and Bia looked to her surprised. Carly was usually so laid back and chipper, it was weird seeing her so dreary. Smiling softly at her Bia turned back to the book she was absentmindedly flipping through.  
"He may be a bit of an idiot, but he means well. He was always that geeky kid so to be the cool guy with the alien car that saved the world, it completely changed his life; I mean he's dating you now! He tried to do the whole 'normal' thing back in college but once your apart of that it's hard to go back" Bia explained as she flicked through the pages, pausing once in a while to take a closer look at a design before going back to leafing through the pages.  
"And what about you? You seem be adjusting quite well to civilian life." Bia blushed and paused.  
"Some days it's easier than others." She admitted.  
"Is that why you're so spacey? Being back with the Autobots bring around a bout of nostalgia?" Bia smiled up at the older girl, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
"Something like that" Carly wanted to press further but quickly decided against it, instead changing the subject.  
"Oh that one's quite lovely!" she commented pointing on the page Bia had paused on. Looking down Bia laughed, she was right, it was definitely one worth bookmarking. The two females continued to leaf through the pages sticking to small talk for the remainder of their time.

"He must have had brain damage I mean, could her not see the ring on your finger?" Carly laughed, Bia joining in.  
"Give the poor guy a break, he was just being nice!" she defended, and Carly raised her brow at her friend as they stopped in front of the apartment door.  
"Bia, the guy picked up your tab, got you a table and refilled your soda 3 times! That's a little too nice," she chastised as she opened the door. The two girls jumped as Bumblebee startled at the sight of the two, crashing into the chandelier. He tried to steady it but it crashed to the floor as the guys scattered around his feet. Embarrassment flooded Bumblebee's systems as he looked at everyone's face who stared up at him, as his optics switched to Bia he pulled his battle mask over his face, wishing he could just disappear. She looked furious, her cheeks had flushed red, her hip popped out in that same way it always did when she became cross, hands crossed firmly over her chest and face contorted into a scowl.  
"Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Carly asked, mimicking Bia's frustration. Bia then caught sight of Darren mixed up in the group, looking fifty shades of guilty.  
"Well if it isn't the little Witwicky all grown up" Bia rolled her eyes at the man before her. Simmons was never very high on her likeable list. "Who are you?" he asked Carly who quickly fired back the same question which Simmons took offense to.  
"Who am I? Who is that? Dutch frisk her!" Said Dutch moved towards Carly who help up a hand  
"Don't touch me" she commanded.  
"Angel, uh I was working. I'm sorry about this."  
"Darren?" Bia commanded and he flinched at his name. Sam quickly followed Carly upstairs and Bia pushed her way onto the roof ignoring the rest of the men in the room, Darren trailing behind her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded as the door closed behind him.  
"Sweetheart I-"  
"Don't you sweetheart me Darren! You know how I feel about the Autobots, you know that I didn't want anything to do with them this time around, so how could you!" she felt betrayed, she knew Sam would always find his loyalties with the Autobots and she respected that, but Darren? He owed nothing to them, had no connections to them except through her, so why did he think it was ok to become part of their problems, inevitably dragging her into them with him  
"How could I know how you feel about them, you never talk about them, especially that one!" he gestured to Bumblebee who was peering out the window at them. Bia huffed and turned back to Darren.  
"Isnt that enough? If I don't talk about them there is probably a reason!"  
"Oh there's a reason, I'm sure of it, but I'm not sure dislike is the right one" she recoiled at that.  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"All I'm saying is that ever since we met up with the Autobots you've been distant, and your always either watching or avoiding him!" she frowned, she didn't realize he had noticed. "Oh and a little chat with Sam didn't hurt either" the pang of betrayal dug deeper into her chest, Sam had said something? How could he?  
"What did he say?" she asked. Darren scoffed  
"Nothing really, but enough for me to figure out that your love for my car wasn't just a coincidence."  
"You don't know anything!" she accused, angry tears clouding her vision.  
"Then tell me! Why won't you tell me?" she just stared back at him, unable to respond.  
"Who is he to you?" he tried again. But again she wouldn't respond. "Fine, then." He turned.  
"Where are you going?" she cried and he paused.  
"Call me when you want to tell me the truth." And with that he went inside before following Simmons out the door. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she watched him leave, everything was getting so messed up.  
"Bia.." her head snapped to Bumblebee who was crouch by the door, peering out at her with sorrow filled eyes.  
"What do you want?" she snapped. He ignored her tone though and reached a hand through the small door way. She flinched as he gently wiped at her cheek with his thumb. His kindness always astounded her, she could probably feed him to the decepticons on a silver platter and he would still try to find the good in her.  
"I'm sorry" she sniffeled again and wrapped her arms around his finger, hugging him tightly. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed some form of comfort and Bumblebee always used to be her go to.  
His spark jumped in his chest at the reciprocated contact, he had expected her to shy away from, scream at him, tell him to leave her alone, anything but this. He gently wrapper her up in his other fingers, pulling her back inside and sat, holding her to his chest. He would have sat there all day too if Sam wouldn't have come barging through the door telling Bee to hurry up.  
The boy seemed distracted and distraught and didn't notice that his cousin was curled up in Bee's hand. He just grabbed his wallet and turned and left, repeating his command to hurry up, before slamming the door shut.  
Bumblebee looked down at Bia, who stared back at him with watery eyes.  
"**It's not your fault so please stop your crying now, Please stop your crying now**," an unfamiliar song played over his radio. She wiped at her eyes again.  
"Why didn't you answer my calls?" she asked, looking back up at him. He frowned, the truth? He was afraid, afraid that she would deny him again, so he never gave her that chance. "I missed you" she finished after a moment of silence, hugging his thumb once again.  
"Sam…I have to go" she frowned up at him as he said that.  
"Take care of Darren please" his spark took a sharp jolt at that. For a moment with her so close to him he had forgotten that Darren even existed, cold, harsh reality washed over him and he forced a smile and a nod. She smiled up at him and he lowered her to the ground, she nimbly stepped off his hand, then watched him turn and crowd himself into the elevator.

**Wow, let's just say I wasn't planning on that fluff, it just sort of happened.  
Lots of talking this chapter, lots of break ups, lots of blahhhhh.  
So did we like the small moment between our B's? we also got to see a little more family time between Bia and Sam, yay or nay? Lots of action coming up next chapter, there may some tragic moments any predictions? Will Bia continue her affections towards Bee or was it just in a moment of weakness? Trouble in paradise for Bia and Darren, any predictions there?  
Well reviews as always are really appreciated, especially likes and dislikes and that sort : ) Make me a better writer and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_The phone picked up on the fourth ring and Bia sighed. "Hello?" she asked to no response. She frowned at the silence, wishing he would talk to her. "Bee?" she tried again, only to be met with silence. She gave up "I miss you Bee…" and with that she hung up._

The empty apartment seemed to swallow Bia alive. Being left alone to her thoughts proved to be torture, and Wheelie and Brains were no help. Something deep down in her gut twisted uncomfortably, and she didn't like it. Something was nagging, pulling at her, something that was foreboding and left her hoping that her instinct was wrong. A vibrating in her pocket caused her to jump and she ripped her phone from her pants.  
"Hello?" she answered, breathless.  
"Bia, listen you have to meet us at N.E.S.T headquarters. Their coming for Sentinel, hurry!" Sam instructed. In the background she could hear the screeching of road noise and at one point a man cried out, a voice that sounded very familiar.  
"Is Darren with you!" she asked already slipping on her shoes.  
"That's not important right now, just hurry up and get to N.E.S.T, I got to go!" and with that the line went huffed and shoved her phone in her pocket opening the door. Wheelie and Brains were hot on her heels, and she didn't bother telling them to stay put, that bad feeling was growing. She took the stairs two at a time, more than once having to steady herself on the hand rail before bursting out into the she quickly looked around, eyes landing on her aunt and uncles car before darting to the door of the R.V. and knocking furiously. Judy answered it quickly, worry on her face.  
"Jesus Christ Bia, what's going on."  
"What's with all the racket?" Ron asked from his spot on the couch.  
"Listen Sam called, there's an emergency, I need to bother your car."  
"An emergency, is he ok? We'll go with you-"  
"NO!" Bia cut her aunt off, sighing at the hurt expression that crossed her face.  
"Sam's fine, just please." A glint caught her eye and she grabbed the keys from mid air and looked wide eyed at her uncle.  
"There better not be so much as a scratch on it" he warned. She grinned and with a thank you turned and dashed to the silver vehicle, letting brains and wheelie in before turning it on and peeling out of the parking lot.  
She pulled up to the base to find it a flurry of activity and she searched for a familiar face, as she stepped out of the car.  
"Ma'am I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" a soldier grabbed her arm and she shrugged him off.  
"I'm Bianca Witwicky, I'm not going anywhere." Recognition dawned on his face and he began apologizing when a black topkick sped past her. She watched Iron Hide peel out of the base before a familiar voice caught her attention.  
"Miss Witwicky" she whirled around and quickly found the medic amongst the crowd with his bright paint job.  
"Ratchet, what's going on?" she asked jogging towards the bot. He shrugged in response surveying the area.  
"I'm not entirely sure, but we got a distress signal saying that the decepticons were after Sentinel." The pit in her stomach grew as in the distance he heard gun fire and screeching tires. "You shouldn't be out here Miss Witwicky, it's much too dangerous." She ignored his comments and looked again for her cousin and fiancé.  
"Where's Sam?" as if to answer her question the familiar yellow Camaro pulled in, Dino and Sentinel right behind him. The car pulled to a stop inches from her, and Sam and Darren leapt out of him.  
"Darren!"She cried running to her fiancé and wrapping him up into a hug, he seemed out of breath and had a few scratches on his face. "I was so worried" she commented, holding tighter onto him.  
Iron hide returned with Sideswipe hot on his heels. Bia pulled away from Darren to survey the chaos around her. She was faintly aware that bumblebee had transformed and now stood over her.  
"Iron hide, guard Sentinel!" Lennox commanded, the top kick quickly transformed bringing his cannons to the ready.  
"Their coming for sentinel, he's the key to the whole thing!" Sam babbled.  
"Indeed I am." Bia's head swiveled to look at the now transformed prime. "What you must realize my Autobot brothers, is that we were never going to win the war" Her heart sank and she cursed her intuition. "for the sake of our planets survival a deal had to be made with Megatron"  
"No!" she screamed out as the prime released 2 rounds into Ironhide, bringing the huge bot to his knees. Darren grabbed onto her as she made to move towards the injured bot.  
"Get back!" Lennox commanded and the crowd moved away from the prime who stood over Ironhide. Bia let herself be pulled by Darren, eyes never leaving the bot.  
"What have you done?" Ironhide whimpered, already his metal was corroding away and fluids leaked freely from him. Bia's heart broke seeing the once proud weapon's specialist in such a dismal state. She had never been particularly close to him, but she considered him a friend none the less. Sentinel charged his weapon again and Bia struggled more against Darren's hold knowing what was coming and looking around frantically. Was no one going to stop him?  
"I hearby discharge you from duty" the prime boomed before firing another round into Ironhide, which ricocheted off towards bumblebee who stood just beside Bia and Darren, the latter of which shoved her to the floor as the blast impacted sending debris flying. Her head hit the ground hard and for a moment everything blacked out. She could only lay there as slowly her eyes gained their sight back, a ringing filled her ears and all the cries and gunshots were muted. She felt herself being dragged, and didn't fight it. Blinking she found herself inside and she looked around as her vision cleared even more. The ringing began to disappear and a massive head ache took over. Rolling onto her front she propped herself onto her hands and knees looking around wildly. Chaos had ensued at the bot's betrayal, bodies were being dragged into the building and one in particular caught her attention.  
"Darren!" she screamed, scrambling towards the limp man who had several soldiers surrounding him. His once light blue shirt was dirty and stained a deep maroon and his face had paled.  
"Miss please you can't-" she shoved the soldier who tried to hold her back away and cried out in agony at the sight before her. Touching his face her hands retracted at the already cooling flesh.  
"Darren please, no-god- somebody help him" she screamed at the men who surrounded her with solemn faces, but made no move to help "Oh my God get a medic! Ratchet!" she cried out, searching for the neon bot amongst all the chaos. Tears fell freely down her cheeks and she collapsed onto her fiancés chest, clinging to his shirt and mourning his still form.

Optimus looked around at the chaos that surrounded him, eyes clouded with confusion. Screams caught his attention and his optics locked onto Bianca Witwicky, covered in blood, though a quick scan showed it was not her own. His spark sank as he watched her mourn her fallen mate before flickering back to the scene that surrounded him. How had everything gone so wrong?  
"Take a good look optimus, this is all on you!" Mearing cursed up at him.

She stared on numbly as N.E.S.T continued to bustle with activity, night had fallen hours ago and Goosebumps covered her arms but she couldn't feel anything. She had refused to move from beside his body until a couple of soldiers coaxed her to let them take him. Now she sat on the cold hard floor, eyes swollen, and unable to breathe through her nose. Her head felt like she had been hit by a truck multiple times over and she was still coated in dried blood, though no amount of coaxing could get her to move from her spot to change. Ratchet kneeled down next to her letting his scanners roam her body.  
"Their dead, they're really dead, Ironhide, Darren" she said softly. Ratchet sighed at the mention of his fallen companion. There was nothing he could do to save his old friend.  
"In times of war we lose many." She shook her at that as he processed the results he had found.  
"I don't understand why him, he wasn't a soldier or an Autobot. Darren just drove cars that's all. Why did he have to die" she looked up at him and ratchet frowned, there wasn't much he could say to console her. Her mate had perished at the mercy of his race's war.  
"War touches everyone youngling, it does not discriminate." He watched as more tears surfaced and heaved another great sigh. "You have suffered minor bruising and a concussion, I would suggest minimal movement and do not fall asleep for the next 24 hours" he advised before standing up and moving away. Bia watched him go.  
War didn't discriminate, she looked down at her dirty hands. She had escaped death at the hands of the decepticons time and again. Darren hadn't even been in contact with a full-fledged decepticon when he was killed. Her fists clenched, this wasn't their war, this wasn't even the Autobots planet. Hate consumed the pain and she punched the floor in anger before crying out and cradling her now throbbing hand. The brief rage disappearing and yet again being replaced by sadness.  
"Bianca Witwickey?" she looked up to see a young man and her mind whirred, feeling like she should know who he was. "Sargent Finney, it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance again." He saluted. The name dawned recognition and she forced a smile, though it felt much more like a grimace.  
"I wish I could say the same but," she faltered and he nodded understanding.  
"I wish we would meet under better circumstances" she agreed looking back to the stained floor to her left.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Witwicky, but Director Mearing has requested your presence and that, well in all due respect miss that you wash up." She looked up at the man searching his face.  
"I'm sorry but I can't leave him." She stated simply. Finney frowned down at the woman who was obviously in mourning.  
"He's gone. Sitting here will not bring him back" her head snapped up to him and wide, wounded eyes stared at him.  
"How could you say that" he knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"I know it's hard but, you need to keep moving. The decepticons are on the move, and if we don't hurry their going to hurt more people." She searched his face and found enough strength to help him pull her to her feet. He smiled softly at her. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Defenders of earth we have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet. Once we transported all we need we will leave your world in peace for such peace to exist you must you must immediately exile the Autobot rebels you have harbored. Non-negotiable. Relinquish the rebels; we will wait for your reply."  
Bia played the audio over and over again, trying to wrap her head around the facts, they were really going to make the Autobots leave. Steps caught her attention and Bia's head shot up seeing Sam and Mearing enter the jet.  
"Sam!" she cried, flinging herself onto the startled boy.  
"B-Bia" he stammered, surprised at the girls presence, he held her out at arm's length. "What, are you doing here, where's Darren?" he watched as her features darkened at the name.  
"Darren's dead Sam" she whispered. Sam felt his stomach drop out and searched her face for answers. He had rushed off so quickly to find Carly that he hadn't even given Bia or Darren a second thought. Guilt ate at his insides know he was the reason they were there last night.  
"I'm sorry" was all he could muster.  
~~~

It was like a funeral procession, as the Autobots were escorted in a single file line to the Zanthiam. It seemed so surreal as Bia watched in a somber mood, much like those around her. Sam stood at her side as Optimus approached them.  
"What your leaders say is true, this is all my fault. I told them who to trust; I was so wrong"  
"That doesn't make it your fault, it just makes you human for a change" Sam argued.  
"Remember this, you may lose faith in us but never in yourself." He turned to leave and Sam groaned, Bia looked at the boy whose face was contorted in pain  
"Sam?" she asked concerned. But he ignored her and walked towards Optimus,  
"I need to know how you're going to fight back, I know there's a strategy your coming back with reinforcements, I know there's a plan. You can tell me no other human will ever know" Bia listened on from her place a few paces behind Sam and frowned. He seemed so desperate, should she be too?  
"There is no plan."  
"If we just do what they want how will we live with ourselves.  
"You are my friend Sam, you always will be. But your leaders have spoken. From here we leave the fight in your hands." With that he turned to leave.  
"Make it quick" he noted to Bumblebee who cautiously stepped towards the group.  
"Were gunna do whatever we can…make it like it was…you will always be my friend..Sam…Gotta get going now." He turned towards Bia and she looked away biting her lip. He stepped up to and kneeled down.  
"Bia…" she looked up at him through watery brown eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this. Not again" she whimpered turning away and taking a few short steps away from the bot. with every step she took away from him it felt like another stake was driven through her heart. She had already lost him once, now she was about to lose him again, and so soon after Darren. A single tear fell. She wouldn't say goodbye, she refused. She didn't say it last time and he had found her again, she knew it naive but a part of her hoped that if she didn't say it he would come back. She heard his sigh before turning and walking away, the whole time she refused to look back, coming to stop next to Simmons who stared up at the ship.  
"years from now they're going to ask us, where were you when they took over the planet. Were just going to say we stood by and watched."

Bia shivered as a soft breeze ruffled her hair. Dusk was falling, it was almost time. Sam had moved off to watch the launch from a different position, but she had stayed put, refusing to look at the craft still. As if to echo her thoughts a countdown began over the speakers. Her fists clenched as she listened.  
_5  
Backing out of the drive way she drove slowly down the street, and Bee couldn't help the groan of his engine. If felt so good to be moving again, then noticed the human had not put her seatbelt on and clicked it on for her, causing her to jump.  
She grabbed at the belt and pulled but he wouldn't let up on his hold. Sam had been very clear about protocols with Bia in the car seeing as her parents had just perished in an automotive accident and one of the first rules was the seatbelt rule.  
Sighing she went to unbuckle the belt but bee was fed up.  
He took control of the wheel and pulled down a road and his radio flickered on_

_**Click it or ticket!**__ A voice boomed through the radio with sirens in the background. She gasped and began to fight for control of the wheel which he let her have back.  
Unfortunately though she quickly u-turned at the next light and traced her route back home, the whole time muttering about how the car was possessed._

_4_

_Air whipped her unbrushed hair across her face and she flailed hopelessly, she was going to die. She was going to end up as a stain on the cold unforgiving cement below her.  
As she fell she noticed a sudden blur of movement racing towards her, her watery brown eyes locked onto ice blue ones that now soared towards her. She recognized the yellow and black paint that decorated his body and reached out to him, her fear of the giant robots momentarily being replaced by the fear of falling to her death.  
Hands closed around her, creating a small cocoon as Bumblebee tumbled through the wall of the warehouse, rolling to try and reduce impact.  
He winced as he heard the terrified cries of the girl he clutched to his chest and tried to steady the bumpy ride for her sake. As he skidded to a halt he gingerly opened the small fortress his hands made to see two small, startled eyes staring back at him._

_3_

_"I'd swear my car had a crush on you" she looked to him with raised eyebrows.  
"Is that even possible? Were different species Sam" she commented dryly. Bumblebee chirped indignantly and she smiled at his dash. "I think your embarrassing him Sam" she teased.  
"He intervened with my love life, Karma" he shrugged and a gargle of angry static filled the car before a voice sounded._

_2_

_"I want you to be happy Bia, with me" he said and she took a step back at the confession.  
"Bee…" she shook her head, sad tears falling. "I can't…you're not…this isnt" He frowned and looked down at his holoform.  
"If this form is not pleasing I can be whoever you wish." And before she could say anything the image began flashing with different attributes, brown eyes, black hair, tall, short, built skinny. It was too much to handle. She thrust her hands forward only to have them fall through the form. She bit her and Bee's form hopping ceased. She shook her head.  
"I can't bee, this isn't…you're not." The tears continued to fall. He deactivated his holoform and reached towards her in his real body she quickly stepped away. With a sniffle and a sorry she bolted away and into the house._

_1_

_"Why didn't you answer my calls?" she asked, looking back up at him. He frowned, the truth? He was afraid, afraid that she would deny him again, so he never gave her that chance. "I missed you" she finished after a moment of silence, hugging his thumb once again._

She spun around at the sound of the rockets propelling the ship into the air, at first walking, before going into a full run until she reached the end of the platform, all the while never letting her eyes leave the ship. She watched with a heavy heart as the ship continued to propel itself further away from her when a glint caught her eye.  
Squinting into the sky she watched as it neared the ship, before multiple projectiles were released and sent flying towards the Autobot space craft.  
"NO!" she screamed out upon the missiles impact, collapsing to her knees. A new wave of numbness was taking over as she screamed at the sky which was now decorate with smoke and fire. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the destruction before her, and her world seemed to crash around her like the debris that now fell into the ocean below.  
Sam watched on, numb. Bia's screaming enough for the both of them.

**Whoa hoa hoa, a lot happened eh? And I updated so soon ; ) what can I say, I spent my day off in bed, curled up watching Transformers.  
So, we lost Darren in this chapter, thoughts? Would you have been able to say goodbye to Bee? Both men she loved are now dead, what will Bia's next move be? Will she venture to Chicago to save Carly with Sam? How will she take Bee's return?  
As always revies = 3 : D**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going with you Sam" he whirred on his cousin with wide eyes.  
"Oh no you're not! You're going to get as far away from here as you can" He commanded, clamping his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and he shied away from what he saw. She was broken, he could see it in her eyes, there was nothing left.  
"Sammy…they're everywhere. There is nowhere safe. I've lost everyone, I can't lose you and Carly too." the evenness of her tone frightened Sam more than anything. She didn't pop her hip out, didn't pout, didn't fight him, like he expected her to. He watched her for a minute more before sighing and releasing her shoulders.  
"Fine" a ghost of a smile danced across her lips.  
"I'm coming with as well" Epps spoke up. Bia didn't know him as well as Sam apparently did but she knew she would much rather have an old N.E.S.T operative on their side, rather than just her and Sam.  
The three quickly left the bustling base and headed towards Epps car.  
"I still got all my N.E.S.T friends out there, we'll round them up, find your girlfriend, and bring this guy in."  
"Why are you helping me?" Sam asked, Bia rolled her eyes and slid into the cramped back seat, if he wasent careful they would be walking to Chicago.  
"Because that bastard killed my friends too"

The drive was a solemn thing, the only voice was that of Epps who was quickly calling his old buddies and explaining the mission. Bia watched as they drove on in silence, occasionally catching bright flashes of light in the distance which she could only assume was gun fire. Part of her told her that she should be terrified, that she had seen what the Decepticons could do and that she should be running the other way. Another part, a greater part, told her that she owed her deceased friends this; that there was nothing left for her except a meaningless existence that would be full of running, hiding, and trying to survive. She didn't for a second believe that the Decepticons stay would be a peaceful one, Autobots or not.  
Their once single car slowly turned into a small caravan, as they drove slowly on towards Chicago. As the sun began to rise they neared their destination Bia's heart sank. She knew that the Decepticons would never allow them peace, but the extent to which they would go never crossed her mind.  
Cars laid in burning discarded piles as people continued to flee the city on foot. She watched the destruction, refusing to tear her eyes away from the scene. Some ran, others just stared back at her through dead eyes, while others still, just sat and cried. All of them were covered in dirt and grime. Many had limps or wounds that caused them noticeable pain.  
_War does not discriminate_ Ratchets voice rang through her ears as she watched small children sit and cry as the crowd surged by them, black, Hispanic, Asian, Caucasian. No one was left untouched by this new wave of terror.  
"Oh my god" Bia looked up at Epps whisper and her jaw dropped. Giant air ships that were most definitely not of human origin floated above, occasionally letting loose gunfire into the streets. She never knew so many Decepticons were still in existence.  
A hand grabbed onto hers and she looked in surprise to see Sam staring back at her. He was scared, she knew that, but more than that he was determined. She squeezed his hand back, offering him what little strength she could, before looking back to the chaos that surrounded her.  
She suddenly longed to be back in Egypt, fighting for the Matrix. So quickly the danger she faced there seemed so unreal as she was faced with this new enemy. Her heart ached for her fallen friends, if they were here they never would have let this happened. Not Optimus, and certainly not Bumblebee. She faltered at the thought of him, squeezing onto Sam's hand tighter. It seemed to crash upon her then, that there would be no way out, Bumblebee wouldn't come racing in to save them. There would be no daring rescue by the Autobots, just in the nick of time. It was up to them now. Up to a handful of humans to face an entire Decepticon army. Her Senses suddenly became aware of the smell of burning flesh in the air, her ears turned into the screams and cries that echoed in the street. Her eyes, picked up every bit of singed clothing, or splash of crimson. The feelings of helplessness, and fear overwhelmed her in that moment as reality drove a stake through her heart.  
" Pull over" she commanded. Epps looked back at her through his rearview mirror and Sam craned his neck to see his cousin. "Pull over now!" she commanded and Epps complied, slowing to a stop, Sam quickly moved as Bia tumbled out of the car, only making it a few steps before collapsing to all fours and heaving what little she had in her stomach onto the street. Ringing filled her ears as she continued to dry heave, choking on a stray sob now and again. No one approached her, the soldiers all allowed her to keep her distance as they had all experienced similar reactions when they first came in contact with battle.  
Sam watched his cousin for a moment, wishing that he hadn't allowed her to come. He should have sent her after his parents, told them to run together. After a minute the heaving stopped and she instead just let out a sob now and again. Her body visibly shook and watching her succumb to the terror that faced him suddenly made him feel five years old again, so small and insignificant. He tore his eyes away from her, needing to focus, or else loose his will to keep moving forward.  
She tried to get to her feet, tried to suppress the waves of terror that continued to wrack her spine but nothing seemed to be able to allow her to move. She felt the group moving away from her, only one of two lingering behind but she still couldn't bring herself to move.  
_"__**You are very brave…so small…faced with such big problems**__" she frowned up at him.  
"Brave? I haven't done anything but beak a few ribs." He shook his head with a chuckle.  
"__**B..ah…You are…brave…you stayed…didn't…run away…that makes you brave"**__ she scoffed shaking her head.  
"I didn't have much of a choice" She muttered, he lowered his face to be level with hers and smiled softly at her.  
"You always have a choice Bia", he paused to let out a small cough,  
_she shook the memory away. "You were wrong Bee, I'm not brave. I haven't even made it in to the city and I'm already shaking" she whispered. She could almost see the yellow bot before her, shaking his head and chirping sadly. Tears stung at her eyes as she watched the imagined 'bot before her, this was it then, the world was ending and she was going crazy, seeing things that weren't their. She longed to reach out and touch him, but knew she would only be met with disappointment so she just watched him. Suddenly he was gesturing wildly, pointing and urging her to look.  
She tore her eyes away from him and gasped, Sam and the others were scattering at the giant ship that loomed before them, she fell from all fours onto her back side, watching with wide eyes as they were discovered. Shots rang out and she screamed as groups of people were disintegrated, a skull at one point, bouncing and rolling into her lap. The ship was suddenly before her, and her mind screamed at her to run, but her body still wasn't working. She looked to her left where Sam was screaming at her to run, being held onto by Epps, then to her right where her imagined Bumblebee still stood, Darren now at his side. He was gesturing frantically at her, chirping wildly before a gargle 'run' sounded from his processors, Darren mimicking the motions. That did it. She shakily got to her feet, but only made it two steps before a barrage of shot from the other direction sent her flying back to the ground. She curled into a ball, covering her head as debris from the ship fell upon her. The ground shook as it crashed mere feet from where she lay. She looked up as she listened to its engines slowly powering down and rolled to her back side, propelling herself with her feet away from the snarling decepticon that was clawing it's way from the ship. She looked behind her at footsteps and her eyes widened at the Sight of Optimus prime. She quickly made sure that Sam also saw what she did, afraid that it was another figment of her imagination like Bumblebee had been.  
"We will kill them all" he spat. Sam and Epps both clearly saw him and that was good enough for Bia. Screeching tires pulled her attention back to the decepticon and she watched as the wreckers transformed before teaming up on the mech. They pulled him limb from limb with ease, showing no mercy.  
"Your leaders will now understand, Decepticons will never leave your planet alone." Optimus boomed. Bia shakily got to her feet looking up at their savior. Unanswered questions swam around her head as he spoke. "We needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!" he declared, accenting his words Bia's gaze swiveled beyond him and her heart seized at the sight of a familiar yellow Camaro sped towards them. Transforming while still moving he tumbled towards the group coming to stop just before Sam.  
"I saw your ship blow up" Sam argued, not understanding how they stood before him.  
"We were never in the ship! We designed the thing didn't we?" one of the wreckers challenged  
"we were waiting in the first booster rocket, splashed down back in the Atlantic just as planned" another wrecker finished, tossing a chunk of Decepticon to the side before spitting on it. "We aint going no where"  
Wheelie and brains appeared on top of Epps car then.  
"No one's exiling us" Brains declared.  
"Ya the Autobots are staying right here, were gunna help you win this war." All the while Bia took slow steps towards the yellow mech who had not yet focused in on her. Emotions overwhelmed her, confusion, relief, happiness, anger. Each one coming in a wave as she tried to come to terms with the fact that he never died, that she had mourned for someone who was still very much alive. Anger took over then, she had thought he was dead! He allowed her to feel such pain, such heartache and he was never really dead. Seething she picked up a nearby chunk of stone that had likely been dislodged from a building in an explosion, and heaved it at him with all her strength. The stone bounced off Bumblebees arm rather harmlessly but got his attention none the less. He turned and his optics widened at the sight of Bia storming towards him.  
He was confused at her choice of emotions though, she seemed angry as she stalked towards him, he flinched as she picked up another rock and threw it at him; It didn't hurt, he just didn't understand why.  
"you-Another rock-stupid-another rock-lying-another rock-hunk of metal!" at the last set of words she heaved an even bigger rock at him, using both hands to lift and propel it. Bumblebee whined at the barrage of rocks that accented each word. Shouldn't she be happy to see him. Sideswipe and Dino snickered at his misfortune, knowing the young bot had not yet been in contact with femmes and how destructive yet loving they could be. It didn't seem to matter which planet they were from, femmes were all the same, crazy.  
As she came to stand before his leg she began pounding at him with her fists, occasionally kicking before recoiling with an 'ow' but only for the briefest moment before continuing her barrage.  
He scooped her up, ignoring her demands to put her down, creating a cocoon out of his hands, feeling as she threw herself around in his grasp. He worried that she would hurt herself at the rate she was going. He lifted his hands to his face, before separating a small gap between his fingers and peering in. He recoiled with a wine as she lashed her fist out at his optic.  
"**Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more" **he complained through his speakers.  
"I thought you were dead! I saw you get onto that ship, saw it explode! You were dead, how could you do that to me!" at first she started screaming, but as she went on it slowly lost its vehemence until she was nearly whispering. Feeling her settle her released his top hand to find her sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, wiping at her eyes which were now leaking fluids.  
"**b-ah…I'm sorry, so sorry…" **her eyes snapped up to him then.  
"Do you have any idea how it felt, thinking you were dead?" His spark sank at how defeated her words were. "It hurt bee" she whispered, before crawling over to his thumb and gently wrapping her arms around it.  
"**It was the only way….no sacrifice, no victory!" **her eyes snapped to him again at that. Frown set on her lips and he recoiled, perhaps he had said the wrong thing. She stared hard at him a moment longer before sighing and shaking her head.  
"I just… I'm glad your ok." She finished. He chirped happily, bringing his hand to his face and nuzzling the girl affectionately. She released her grip on his thumb and did her best at wrapping her arms around his face plate.  
"I apologize Bia for the hurt we may have caused, but as Bumblebee said it was the only way. Now our strongest ally is the element of surprise." She looked to Optimus, not releasing her hold on Bumblebee, afraid that at any moment he would disappear and she would wake up to a concussion and realize that this was all just an elaborate dream.  
"They're creating a fortress around the city so that no one can see what they're up to inside." He continued on, Sam seemed to ponder that for a moment before his eyes lit up.  
"I think I know where to look"

**Well,well,well reunited at last. : ) not sure what to say about this chapter…so you got to be creative and come up with your own likes/dislikes about it : D let me know how ya feel.**


	6. Chapter 6

So, so. He said he only knew how to drive it so, so! Bia seethed as she sat in Sideswipes interior as they raced through the streets. Sam and Bee had only been gone for a few minutes by her calculations, but it felt like forever. She didn't enjoy being left behind one bit, and anxiety made her stomach churn as all the 'what ifs' filled her head. Those two were all she had left, if they didn't make it back… She clenched her eyes shut and shook the thoughts away. They had to come back.  
Her attention was caught by a sparking alien ship that was spinning wildly out of control she sighed already knowing who it was who drove it.  
"Sideswipe, there!" she pointed out the ship and her riding companion instantly veered to follow her direction.  
"I see 'em!" the group raced through the streets trying their best not to lose sight of the failing ship. As they turned a corner Bia lost sight of the ship for a moment, until they made it around the final bend and there lay the ship, a groaning form a few feet away. As Sideswipe skidded to a halt Bia threw open her door and raced towards her cousin who was very slowly making his way to his feet.  
"Sam!" she cried and she rocketed herself onto him. He let out a surprised 'oof' before dazedly wrapping his arms around her waist. A clang sounded and Sam's focus shot to Carly who was climbing out of the ship with wide frightened eyes. Sam quickly abandoned his hold on Bia and ran to the ship, scaling it with grace that Bia never knew he had, before  
Bumblebee emerged shortly after and Bia smiled, jogging up to him and wrapping his hands around his legs as he exited the ship.  
"You know for an advanced species, you're a pretty crummy driver." She joked before yipping as a hot spark landed on her bare leg. She frowned down at the contraption that lay less than a foot away sparking and smoking. She rubbed at her leg trying to figure out what it was when she noticed the small black letters on the side 'U.S. Military' she turned to the others.  
"Hey Epps!" she called, him and Sam turned her way with raised brows and she pointed to the sparking contraption. The men's eyes widened and they scurried towards her.  
"Is this ours?" Sam asked and Epps surveyed the damaged technology, cursing as it sparked again.  
"This thing is a military UAV, Stone check if it's still working." Bia watched in anticipation as the soldiers swarmed the UAV with renewed vigor. Finally Epps settled in front of what looked like a camera.  
"Flight control do you copy, can you rotate, move, something?! Come on, move!" Bia nearly leapt into the air when the camera finally moved up and down, proving that indeed someone on the outside could see them.  
Bia quickly moved forward and leant over Sam's shoulder, peering into the camera.  
"Chicago is ground zero, do you understand?" Carly pushed past Sam and Bia; Bia scowled as she tripped on a piece of rubble as the blonde barreled past her and she fell none too softly on her behind. Carly quickly explained what she knew what happening and where the decepticons were forming the space bridge. Bia looked around nervously, surprised that they had not yet been spotted. She stood up wiping the dust from her pants and slowly walked away from the group looking up towards the sky, searching for one of the many air ships that seemed to always be floating above.  
A soft touch to her should cause her to jump and spin around, only to see Optimus standing directly behind her.  
"It is unwise to wander off alone." She looked to see that she indeed had wandered quite a ways from the group and hung her head.  
"Sorry" she mumbled and jogged back towards her human counterparts. Optimus Prime watched her go before taking her place, looking to the sky for any sign of the enemy, while slowly moving back towards the group.  
"We need to move before the fighters spot us, wait here until we scout a route ahead. Let's roll." With that command the Autobots fell in behind Optimus. Bia looked around at the military around her who was now packing ammo into their weapons.  
"Hey do you think we could shoot the pillar down with that thing?" Sam asked pointing to a large grenade launcher.  
"Were too far away, we need to get closer." Epps responded, throwing another clip of Ammo into his gun.  
"Not closer higher, we need clear line of sight." Another guy argued. Bia's stomach dropped as she looked at the suggested height he was pointing at. A large office building that sat above the rest was his destination, although she wasn't sure how long the building would even stay upright as it already looked like the leaning tower of pizza. Smoke rose from it in giant plumes and she could swear she saw it slowly breaking in half by the second. Bia swallowed hard and gritted her teeth, cold sweat breaking out on her forehead, what a great time to be scared of heights.  
"Hey you ok?" Bia smiled half-heartedly at Carly who now stood next to her, hand on her shoulder.  
"As ok as I can be, I guess." The blonde smiled at that and reached down and clasped hands with Bia, giving it a squeeze.  
"Thanks for coming back for me." Bia squeezed back.  
"Of course, you're like family Carly. Besides I couldn't let Sam go alone, he wouldn't have even made It into the city in one piece" she winked and the older girl chuckled. The sound of screeching tires brought them back to the rest of the group and the Autobots were in front of them again.  
"Let's go" was the simple command by Optimus, and that's all anyone needed as soldiers piled into the open doors of the Autobots. Bia quickly made her way to the yellow Camaro, sliding into his passenger seat while Sam helped Carly into the back before hopping into the driver's seat. Bee slammed the door shut, before buckling his passengers down and falling in line with the rest of the Autobots.  
As they raced through the desolate streets Bia nervously traced circles in the leather seats while looking out into the city, that just days ago was filled with so much life. Now only death seemed to remain.  
Her seatbelt tightened and she smiled at Bee's dash, gently grasping hold of the belt, trying to reciprocate the comfort that he was giving her.  
She looked back out the window and her jaw dropped as she watched large metal tendrils come up from beneath the street, twisting and writhing, reaching for the Autobots that only increased their speed at this new development.  
"What is that?!" Bia cried, as more and more tendrils tore through the concrete streets like they were butter. She flinched as the rear end of Optimus's trailer was sent flying.  
"_Shock….wave_" Bee's radio garbled. She felt him push his engines faster, staying tight in formation with the rest of the bots as they raced away from their newest enemy. They swerved into an open building, everyone piling out of the bots.  
Bia stayed right next to Bee, after he transformed he knelt down behind her, allowing the small human to clutch to his leg, and shield her.  
She had never seen a robot like that one before, it hardly seemed fair!  
"That is one Scary-ass decepticon!" Epps chimed in, echoing her thoughts.  
"He got my trailer, I Need that flight tech!" Optimus seethed, one of his arm cannons being pulled to the ready. "Shockwave can't hunt us all, Wreckers we need a diversion!" The wreckers hooped and hollered as they ran back into the street. Bumblebee stood back up and Bia instantly felt exposed and defenseless without the bot over her. He took a step back and her vulnerability intensified, suddenly following Sam into the city didn't seem like a good idea, why did the decepticons always get the good stuff?!  
"Listen were gunna circle around to that glass building. And we'll get high enough to take the rocket shot, while you guys draw his fire, let's move!" Bia saw that by WE Epps meant all the humans, and with a sigh she quickly fell in line with Sam and Carly.  
"Wait a minute; I'm not letting you go out there without my urban combat prototypes!" Que quickly pulled out a handful of interesting looking devices. Bia picked up two rod looking things and carefully studied them.  
"we have to go Que, come on!" Sideswipe whined.  
"Wait a minute, their great inventions for kicking ass!"  
"what are these?" Epps asked holding up a rod much like BIA.  
"Those are boom sticks, armed in 30 seconds, and grapple gloves for climbing!" Bia stuffed to two boom sticks into the waist band of her jeans, before adjusting her coat to sit over them, following the group outside.  
The second she stepped out she almost screamed at the barrage of fire that was already coming at them. She followed the shouts of the soldiers and high tailed it out of there, only looking over her shoulder once.  
Hard breaths were coming from Bia as they finally made it to the building that was their destination. Her chest heaved and she paused as the group looked for the stair case that would lead them to the higher levels. Sam quickly found it and she pushed her aching legs after him.  
The stairs never seemed to end, as sweat dripped down Bia's brow. She wished she had the sense to pack a hair tie or two and her long brown locks continuously stuck to her face. About half way up she began to slow down, until one of the soldiers gently placed a hand on her back and helped push her the rest of the way. She wasn't overweight, out of shape or any of the above, but they multiple adrenaline rushes throughout the day, along with the never-ending running made Bia feel drained and tired.  
Her body ached and looking over to Sam she saw it was beginning to wear him down too, as instead taking two steps at a time he had resorted back to one at time, while using the railing to pull him up.  
They continued their ascent up the narrow staircase in mostly silence until finally they reached the hundred and twenty fifth floor.  
"This is high enough." And with Epps statement everyone exited the stair case. Bia leaned against a table, heavy breaths through her nose and out her mouth. She closed her eyes and slowly her ragged breathing returned to normal. Once she accomplished that she looked around the building before her.  
Half the windows had been shattered and the floor they were on looked much like the streets below, chaos. She slowly pushed off the desk and took small steps towards the shattered windows in front of her. The closer she got to the edge the faster her heart raced. She knew that she should have just stayed by the stairwell but the impulse was too great. The shouts of everyone else faded away as she peered over the edge, fear twisting her stomach into knots at the sight of how far up she was, a breeze ruffled her hair and she closed her eyes, as her head began to spin. Of all the fears to have heights just had to be one of them. She was broken out of her trance when the building began shake softly. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly took a few steps back from the open windows and shook her head.  
"They're shooting at the building" Sam shouted. Bia stepped back even further into the building before she backed into a table full of liquor. Bia listened as their rocketeer faltered before Sam gave him another pep talk to get him back up and ready to shoot out the pillars only to once again be interrupted as the building began to quake more. Bia looked around as chairs and table began to slide across the increasingly tilted ground and her heart leapt in her throat as she scrambled to grab onto a support pillar. After a moment the building slowed its decent and Bia sighed, relief only lasting for a moment until Carly pointed out the enemy ships that now sailed towards the building.  
"everybody hide!" and Bia did just that, ducking under a table and pulling her knees to her chest. They just had the worst luck.  
Bia jumped as the sound of shattering glass was accompanied by a loud thud. She peeked through a crack in the desk to see a large decepticon stalking through the building, armed and ready. She turned back around, trying to calm her racing heart when she noticed that Epps stood almost directly across from her. He caught her eyes and made a motion with his head, which she took as get moving. Slowly she got on to her knees, preparing to make a dash for it, while watching as Epps pulled what looked to be a grenade off his person. A few chairs rolled down the slant catching the decepticons attention, which Epps used to hurl the grenade at him before screaming out 'run!'  
Bia took off, not needing to be told twice, but as they moved she realized they were running away from the stairs and straight towards the glass. She didn't dare stop moving forward but her fears were confirmed when she heard the command to jump out the glass. Shots echoed and the glass easily shattered as they all cascaded through it.  
Her heart stopped momentarily as her body flew freely through the air, before touching down harshly on the buildings outside. She screamed out in freight as she slid freely down the open building, thrashing out to try and grab ahold of anything that would stop her decent.  
"shoot the glass!" Epps commanded and shots rang out before the group of them fell through the weakened glass.  
Bia grunted as the wind was knocked out of her as she collided with the building before being tossed unceremoniously down the ever slanting floor; she grasped wildly for something to hold onto but couldn't get a hold of a single thing. A scream tore through her throat as she went over the side of the building.  
"Bia!" Sam cried as he watched her brown head of hair disappear over the side. Loss welled up in him and tears threatened to spill over his eyes as he stared at the spot where his cousin fell to her death.  
"Bia" Carly whimpered. All was silent for a moment and Sam clenched his jaw and screamed out her name in frustration only to receive the shock of the life time when she responded.  
"Sam!" he blinked, confused for a moment. "Sam help me!" her voice repeated. Epps who was the closest peered over the ledge of the building, eyes widening at the sight before him.  
A metal bracket that had bent off the side of the building had snagged Bia's coat, keeping her from falling to her death below. She had tried to reach up to grab onto the bracket, only to have her movement rip the coat, stopping all her actions immediately.  
"Sam do something!" she screamed again, unable to take her eyes off of the ground that seemed to grow further and further away by the second.  
Epps was the first one to spring into action wrapping a bundle of wires around his waist and securing it tightly.  
"I'm coming for you girl!" he called over the edge. Bia swallowed hard, trying to stay as motionless as possible to reduce the strain on her jacket. As she was waiting for Epps her eyes caught one single red eye, staring up at her and she flinched.  
"Uh, Sam! It's looking at me!" she cried before her peripherals caught movement. She followed the bots gaze as it traveled to its left and her breath caught in her throat as she watched the large metal tendrils from before come ripping through the streets, right for them.  
"I don't mean to be a bother but hurry up!" she screamed up "There's more coming!" she warned, unable to pull her eyes away from the metal mass that bounded its way towards them.  
She looked up to see Epps slowly climbing out of the building, about ten feet above her. Her jacket made another sickening ripping noise and she cried out as she fell slightly before it caught hold again.  
"Hold on! I'm coming" Epps called down to her, quickening his pace.  
"Hurry! It's not going to hold!" her eyes were glued to her coat as she watched it tear apart, seam by seam. She screamed out loud, arms shooting above her to try and grab onto something as the last of the jacket tore away. A solid hand grasped onto her wrist, and she looked up into Epps face, his hold the only thing now keeping her from falling to her death.  
"I got you girl!" He grunted. She swung her other arm up and he grabbed that with his other hand, pulling her up and securely fastening his arms around her waist. "I got her! Pull me up!" and with that the two began their ascent back into the building, Bia clutching onto Epps even after they made it back over the edge of the building.  
"Thank you" she breathed out. Epps smiled weakly at her nodding before undoing his belt of wires.  
A metallic shriek drew their attention back to the problem at hand and Bia winced as the watched the metallic mass of tentacles drive mercilessly into the building, ripping through the bottom in seconds.  
"Why do the decepticons always get the good shit!?" Epps screamed, Bia found she had to agree.  
Seconds later the building began to sway off its access again, and the group scrambled.  
"The stairs are blocked!" everyone ran around franticly and the building buckled in on itself, falling over onto its side Bia cried out as once again they were sent tumbling towards their death, as they were thrown out of the frying pan and into the fire.

**Hey everyone, I know I'm terrible : ( it's been like a month, and I apologize, I got caught up in life. But rest assured this story will have an ending and I'm hoping to get back on track with updating.  
Please review, let me know what you liked/didn't like. I kind of was out of my groove for this chapter and I need a bit of muse to help finish up this story, so pleaseeeeeeee help me out by leaving a good review : D (and by good I mean well rounded haha not necessarily entirely positive!)  
-Bellaxmonster**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys long time no post : )  
Well I have had a terrible week, and I need to vent to someone. I quit my old job because I was hired onto a new job, well three days in they tell me they had some financial deals go wrong and can't keep me on so I am now jobless and trying to pay my way through college. Pretty sucky huh?! But good for you guys because now that I have an extra 40 hours a week on my hands I have time to write. But anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter**

She loved the ground, loved it so much that if she could she would bend down and kiss it. Bia thanked whatever higher power again and again that she had made it back to solid ground after almost falling to her death multiple times in the last hour. Her feet slapped harshly against the ground as she propelled herself around debris that littered the street, stick close to Epps heels as they made their way towards their destination.  
Shots rang down on them and she threw her arms over her head, trying to protect herself in any way possible. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and her heart sank. The very jet that nearly destroyed her and Bumblebee in Egypt was hot on their heels. She followed Epps as he dodged into a building, diving behind a fallen pillar to take cover. She curled up into herself, waiting for the shots to fade away before cautiously peering out from her hiding place. Peering around she noticed two people were missing from their little group.  
"Ummm Epps…." She trailed off. The older man seemed to catch on as he looked around  
"Where are Sam and Carly?"  
"You lost them!?" Bia cried rushing to the doorway and looking up and down the streets for the two who disappeared.  
"I gave you one thing, one thing to do and you drop the ball on that!?" Epps chastised. She ignored him though, and giving one last look inside the building to the bickering men took off down the street once more searching for her cousin. If that was indeed Starscream then Sam had better be watching his back. The sound of engines caught her attention and she ducked behind a turned over car, looking up with wide eyes as Starscream soared over head. She hesitated for only a moment before quickly following after the jet, never taking her eyes off of him for fear of losing him.  
As she rounded a corner she caught herself, pressing her back against the wall. Starscream had found Sam before she did. Peeking back around she held her breath.  
"What a treat you and me alone" he leered towards Sam and Carly. The former quickly yanked his girlfriend away and the two ran from the line of fire as Starscream toppled the bus they once took shelter under. Bia winced and crouched down in her hiding spot, unable to come up with any idea to help. "Tell me boy, is that filthy flesh bag cousin of yours still alive. I still owe her a debt from Egypt" Bia cringed and sank back against the wall, of course he remembered that. Where was Bee when you needed him?  
Sam's cry brought her attention back to the moment at hand. Looking back around the corner she saw that the trio had moved from their previous position and down a ways. She went to follow after them when a snarl caught her attention. She froze and slowly turned to face the decepticon that towered over her. She didn't recognize him in the least, so she figured it had been one of the ones brought over by the space bridge. A scream flew from her lips as he reached for her, and she covered her head in an attempt to protect herself in any way possible.  
A revving engine however burst through her scream and she looked up as a familiar yellow blur launched itself onto her attacker, quickly dismantling the Con. He turned back to her with worried optics and she ran forward, wrapping her arms the best she could around his leg.  
"Bee" she breathed. He was always just in the nick of time.  
"young lady….what do you think you're doing….out here all alone?!" he chastised the young girl. At that she remembered the problem at hand. Wild brown eyes looked up to meet his worried blue ones,  
"Bee! Sam, he needs our help. Starscream found him and we just….we have to hurry!" She urged now pushing against his leg in an attempt to get him moving. A crash sounded in the distance, catching Bee's attention and he nodded. Transforming and popping open the passenger door for her which she hoped in quickly, before speeding off. Unfortunately the alley way leading into the parking lot was too slim for Bee to fit through so the two sped around corners, taking the long way around.  
As they turned the last corner Bia cried out at the sight and, Bee popped the door open, sending Bia flying into the street before lunging for Sam and Lennox who now plummeted towards the ground below. The bot caught the two, pulling them from harm's way, as the lifeless body of starscream came crashing down.  
"Well he's dead"

Bia and Carly ran alongside the men, hands clasped as Bia was unwilling to lose the two yet again. Worry filled the pit of her stomach and she wished that Bee had stayed with them, with her. The group made it quickly to the edge of the river and quickly ascended the stairs leading to the bridges. As they ascended the stairs the girls let the hands unclasp and Bia looked around, catching her breath.  
"Epps!" her head turned toward the familiar name and she smiled, hurrying after Lennox to go meet the retired soldier.  
"We can't get across those bridges and the Autobots are upstairs surrounded" Bia stopped dead in her tracks at catching the tail end of the men's conversation.  
"_Bee is gunna run with the Autobots and meet us at the river"_ Bia looked to the nearest staircase, the dread In her stomach now a lead weight. Bee was up there, she just knew it. She took off towards the stairs, taking them two at a time, halfway up she stumbled and smashed her knee on a step, but she didn't even stop to notice. Bee was up there, her Bee.  
As she reached the top of the staircase she looked around wildly for the yellow bot and her heart stopped. About 20 yards in front of her stood a group of cackling decepticons with their guns trained on a familiar group of Autobots. She ran forwards, ducking and diving between debris to stay hidden before throwing herself into a turned over car and watching, heart pounding in her chest.  
"You are my prisoner" A con sneered throwing Ratchet to the ground who struggled futilely. Bia whimpered, throwing a hand over her mouth to quiet the sound. She had to help them, had to do something. Bia flinched as a pair of black slacks strode past her hiding spot. Peering up she saw a familiar head of brown hair and it took all she had to not jump him then and there.  
"Prisoners? We're keeping prisoners now?!" Dylan chastised the Deception, confirming Bia's suspicions.  
"You need to teach them respect! This was all business but its personal now do you understand me?" She knew there was a reason she always hated Dylan. Darren used to call her silly, say that Dylan was a great guy. How wrong he was. Her fists clenched as she glared up at the brown haired man. It was his fault Darren was dead no doubt, here he was giving orders to the Decepticons so he must have had a hand in their uprising. Anger tears burned at her eyes, Darren had trusted Dylan, considered him a friend and confidant.  
"I understand, no prisoners only trophies" the con cackled, and Bia's heart seized as she watched helplessly as he roughly shoved a stammering Wheeljack forward.  
"You, your time is up!" he snarled. The poor bot tried his best to appeal to the con, terrified blue eyes searching for a way out of the situation.  
Bia cried out as the first shot met his chassis brining him to his knees, before crying out again as another blow was delivered to the bot, putting his spark out. Tears streamed down her face as she bit into her hand to keep quiet. She watched his lifeless body through teary eyes, begging him to get back up.  
"Your mine now!" a con sneered and Bia wanted to scream as they hauled Bee to his feet, pushing and shoving him towards Wheeljacks lifeless body.  
"Get off me!" Bumblebee snarled, fighting his captors. This couldn't happen, he couldn't die again. She clenched her eyes shut, cursing the fact that she was so helpless. He was always there for her when she needed him most and now all she could do was watch his execution. She rolled over to turn away from the horrific scene, only to snap her eyes open at the rod that now pressed into her back. Reaching back she pulled a single boom stick out of her waist band, eyes widening before flickering back to Bumblebee who was being shoved to his knees. It wouldn't end, not like this.  
"Stop it!" she screamed as she darted out from her hiding spot. Dylan was the first in her path and as he turned to face her with a surprised expression she reared her free hand back and let it fly, a resounding 'crack' sent the man to his knees, clutching his bleeding nose. She rushed forward, war cry forming on her lips as she armed the boom stick before jabbing it deep into the nearest decepticons foot. Darting away she began her advance on the one who stood over Bumblebee, only to let out a scream as she was tackled from behind.  
Bumblebee's spark had begun ricocheting in his chassis at the appearance of Bia, and a new found strength coursed through him as he struggled to be near her. He screamed out in anger as Dylan leapt upon her from behind, swearing in every language that he knew.  
Bia's chin skidded against the concrete as Dylan jumped her and she cried out in agony as he grabbed onto her wrist before smashing her hand harshly into the concrete to release her grasp on the boom stick before hauling her kicking and screaming to her feet.  
The first boom stick's blast went off then, shattering the decepticons leg to pieces and catching Darren off guard enough for Bia to fling her head back into an already broken nose. He grip released enough for her to shimmy away and her eyes locked with large blue ones. She had to get to him, if nothing else she had to be with him one more time. She only made it one step before a hand circled her wrist once more and Dylan yanked her back into his chest, securing her arms down by her side. She struggled against him at first before giving up and choosing to just glare up at him.  
"Well now that was some fun, Tell me Bia does Darren know you're out running around with your little Autobot friend?" He sneered with a wicked grin. Red flashed across Bia's vision and she reared her head back before spitting violently in across Dylan's face. She grinned maliciously up at him, but her victory was short lived as he pushed her to her knees roughly, before stomping his foot onto her back, pinning her flat against the ground.  
"You Asshole!" she screamed, seething beneath his foot as he casually reached into his pocket to pull out a small embroidered hanky, and wiped his face clear of blood and saliva.  
"You know, I've had just about enough of you. Always so disrespectful, I always hated when a woman didn't know how to hold her tongue" he spat, digging his heel into her back.  
"Get off her!" Bumblebee raged, struggling against his captors. A cold laugh flew from Dylan's lips,  
"you know I heard rumor from the Decepticons that you had a thing for yellow over here, but I didn't believe it." He knealt down, positioning his lips close to her ear "poor Darren did he know he was the 'other' guy?" he teased sending Bia into another fit of hysterics. She froze however when she felt cool metal press against the back of her head.  
"Bia!" Bee cried at the sight of the man standing over her, gun positioned firmly against her head.  
"Any last words before you go?" Dylan asked calmly, cocking back the safety.  
"Bia, why!?" Bee cried again struggling harder now. Brown eyes froze him in place, they didn't hold half the terror they should. She smiled softly at him.  
"I've lost both the men I love in a day's time, do you know how that feels Bee? I didn't even want to continue living, it hurt too much." She looked away from him then, shame filling her features. "That's why I came, I didn't plan to make it out of the city alive" she admitted and Bee's spark sank, he had no idea that his leaving like he did could cause her so much pain.  
"Bia" he whimpered  
"It's ok Bee, It really is; were together again and that's all the matters" she smiled up at him then "I love you" she admitted.  
"Alright that's enough" Dylan pressed the firearm into her harder and she grimaced.  
"Bia!" Bee cried out again, struggling once more to be free, it couldn't end like this.  
"Goodbye Bee" she whispered, letting her head rest again the cool cement, waiting for it all to end.  
A bang sounded, but it wasn't from where it should have. Bia's eyes snapped open as she felt the weight release from her back slightly and looked up to see ships falling all around them. The first crash had been one falling onto Bee's captor sending him into action, battle mask in place turning the tables in their favor.  
Bia followed suit spinning onto her back and knocking the gun from Dylan's grasp. The man snarled and leapt for the firearm. A hand latched onto his leg, sending him tumbling to the ground and the two tangled in a mess of flailing limbs as they struggled to gain the upper hand. Bia cried out as he yanked hard against her hair, and in return gave a solid knee to the chest knocking the wind out of him; before she scrambled over his gasping form, snatching the gun from where it lay before spinning on the coughing man, poised for the shot.  
Dylan froze, eyes locking onto Bia's fiery gaze. Arms slowly rose into surrender,  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you" she snarled out loud. The fighting had quieted around her and Bumblebee now watched the situation silently. Part of him yearned to rip the man apart for ever laying hands on her, another part reminded him that he vowed to protect the humans, all of them.  
"Come on now, Lets be reasonable. Remember Darren? Darren was a swell guy we went back"-BANG!  
Everyone jumped at the sound, and Dylan's face paled as he stared at the smoking gun in front of him.  
"Don't you ever say his name again, or next time I won't miss" She spat.  
"Bia" Bee coaxed softly, he couldn't watch anymore. His spark couldn't take his Bia becoming a murderer, someone just like Dylan. Her eyes flickered to Bee, softening for a moment before turning back to Dylan and hardening again.  
"I'm not like you" she stated and Dylan nodded.  
"Of course not, your much better. Have a hear-"  
"SHUTUP!" she commanded and the man froze up again as she cocked back the gun for a second shot.  
"If I ever see you again you'll wish I had killed you here and now" she threatened. That was all Dylan needed to shakily get to his feet and quickly dash away.  
The second he was out of sight Bia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Tears flooded her eyes once more as she gasped for air, unable to believe what had just transpired.  
"Bia" Bee called again, bending down to gently scoop up the sobbing girl.  
"I almost killed him" she whimpered, turning her eyes on him. " I wanted to so bad, but I just couldn't do it" Bee smiled down at the girl before him, he sparking warming at even being able to hold her again.  
"You did good" he commended, gently stroking her shaking body with his index finger.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again" She commanded, sniffling. Bumblebee whirred happily, he was so content at that moment that he almost forgot the problem at hand…almost

**Reviews are always appreciated, and honestly I could use a little loving right now :/ Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bia rested her head against Bumblebee's steering wheel, smiling gently to herself. Even though they now raced through the streets towards the heart of battle she couldn't help but feel oddly safe, here in Bee's interior. Her finger absentmindedly traced small circles on his seat as she let herself soak in the quiet. Sam and Carly sat in the back, chatting quietly amongst themselves, Bia could care less. Finally everything felt right again, like it was the way it should be. For years she had felt like something was missing, deep down she knew what it was but was too proud to admit it. Bee's radio hummed softly, seemingly as content as she was in that moment.  
Gun fire invaded her senses and frowning she lifted her head from the steering wheel to see that they had come upon Epps and Lennox who were leading a strike on several decepticons and shockwave, and appeared to be winning. None the less the wreckers quickly lent their own fire in taking down the sneering con. Bumblebee skidded to a halt, popping open his doors so his passengers could exit.  
Once she was back on the street Bia hung as close to the yellow bot as possible, already missing the feeling of security that he gave her. Bumblebee didn't mind her close proximity one bit, if he had it his way he would have locked her up inside him and driven her as far away from here as possible, especially after that stunt she just pulled. He shuddered, thinking of what could have happened if it wasn't for the air ship's failure.  
"Bia let's go!" Sam called, ushering the girl towards him and Carly who had taken shelter behind a half destroyed bus stop. She looked up to Bumblebee, unwilling to leave him so easily but the bot gently bent down and used a finger to push her towards Sam and Carly. As much as he wanted her right next to him at all times he knew that in the middle of the fire fight that was breaking out she would be safer far away from him. With a sigh she jogged after her fellow humans, who pulled her behind the shelter. Bumblebee watched her go, until a stray bullet ricocheted off his chassis. Pulling down his battle mask he glanced one final time towards where his humans huddled, and saw familiar brown eyes peeking back at him. A small smile graced her lips and she nodded towards him, and with that he turned rushing into the battle was unfolding before him.  
"Oh no," Bia looked towards Sam at that statement, before following his gaze upwards and gasped out loud.  
"Dios mio" she muttered, walking out from the shelter of the bus stop to get a better look. Above her what used to be a clear blue sky now looked almost like a honeycomb of pulsing energy. She had no doubt that this massive thing was Cybertron, and couldn't take her eyes off of it.  
"Bia gets back!" Sam ordered, quickly grabbing onto Bia's hand and yanking her out of the way of large piece of debris that landed where she once stood. Her eyes widened at the sight before turning to Sam who had already turned his attention back to the problem at hand.  
A whir of jets caught their attention and the trio looked towards the sound, hearts up lifting at the sight. Sam released his hold on Bia and quickly moved forward, cupping his hands to his mouth and screaming out a welcome.  
"Optimus!" the prime soared over the three before touching down in the midst of the battle. He quickly dismantled con, after con, never slowing his attack as he fought he way forward towards the pillars. Bia watched in anticipation, biting onto her lip as he made his way closer and closer. As he came upon Shockwave the prime easily destroyed him, before firing one last resounding shot, taking out the command pillar, much to Sentinels despair.  
"yes!" Bia cheered, leaping into the air as finally the tables were turned in their direction. She ran out from the cover once more to see that the planet had stopped its descent on earth and no longer pulsed with energy. Looking back towards the battle she noticed that the Autobots were slowly pressing forward. A shock of light brown hair caught her attention and looking back she saw that indeed Sam no longer stood behind her but was racing forwards towards the downed pillar.  
Looking around Bia now saw she stood alone, and after a moment of deliberation trailed after Sam's receding form. Soldiers scattered around her, shouting back and forth to each other and firing back into the fray. A searing pain lanced across her arm and she cried out, grabbing onto the throbbing appendage and ducking behind a toppled car.  
Breathing heavily she looked down to see a tear in her coat, and beneath that a line of oozing blood, no doubt cause by a stray bullet. Gritting her teeth she pressed her hand back onto the wound, letting her head fall back against the vehicle. Letting go of the wound she grabbed onto the hem of her shirt, bringing it to her mouth and biting down onto the fabric, tearing away a sizable strip. She then awkwardly tied the make shift bandage around her arm, using one hand and her teeth to secure it. It still throbbed, but at least she wouldn't be bleeding all over the place. With that done Bia resurveyed her surroundings, when a person peering out from a subway exit caught her attention. Squinting, her eyes narrowed even further when she noticed who the person was. After muttering something to himself, Dylan, turned and hurried back down the stairs, Bia following after him.  
She didn't need to bother trying to be quiet, as masses of people were huddled in the underground stations, and the gun fire above echoed loudly around them. She ran after the man's retreating back, wishing she hadn't tossed away her gun after their previous encounter. She would take care of him here and now if she still had it.  
Dylan quickly scaled a side of stairs, leading out of the subway station. As he got to the top he surveyed the area before running off again, Bia hot on his heels, quickly spotted his target. She stopped in her tracks, watching as Dylan rushed towards the downed pillar.  
"Dylan!" her head snapped towards Sam, who was racing towards the older man. She quickly changed her course and instead made her way around where the pillar sat, Dylan made it clear he was not going down without a fight.  
Bia scaled the back side of the debris, careful not to make too much noise, though it seemed his attention was thoroughly focused on Sam If the raised gun was anything to go by.  
"You can't do this!" Sam pleaded, his eyes flickering to Bia as he noted her appearance. As she found her footing, she quietly grabbed ahold of a chunk of concrete, raising it above her head and stepping closer to Dylan.  
"There's only one future for me" he spat, Sam's eyes flickered to Bia again and Dylan took the hint, Hollering he spun around, lashing his gun out, catching Bia in the temple. She cried out as her vision blacked out and she toppled from her place on the mound of debris, crashing against the ground none to gently. Sam bellowed and took the momentary distraction to attack Dylan's knees, sending the two into a scuffle, before Dylan reached out and reactivated the pillar.  
Groaning Bia rolled over, black spots still dancing across her vision. She could feel a small, warm trail of blood slowly rolling down her face and winced at the already forming bruise. Looking up into the sky her heart sank at the sight of the pulsing planet that once again descended towards them.  
"Bee" she muttered, the throbbing in her head growing by the second. She closed her eyes, able to hear the sounds of Dylan and Sam's scuffle, just feet away from her.  
A gently wind was slowly picking up; opening her eyes again she watched the focused beam of light that rose from the pillar. Hey eyes widened as Dylan was beaten back into the pillar, energy coursing through his body before he toppled off the debris unconscious just feet away from Bia.  
Cries of Lennox and the Autobots filled her ears and hope sprung forth in her chest again as she heard them get closer and closer. A few shots rang off the pillar with no effect, and then her eyes widened as a familiar yellow blur tackled the pillar, soaring over her before crashing back to the ground. With the pillar removed the energy that once radiated from it back fired, a harsh red glow coming from it as it retreated back against the incoming planet. The blow proved too much as the planet began to collapse in on itself, pulling decepticon ships with it.  
"Bia!" Her eyes fluttered away from the scene to see a blurry Epps lean over her. She smiled at the man, unable to find her voice as her head still swam in the confusion caused by the knock against her temple. "can you hear me girl?" he called out and she nodded, wincing at the pain caused by it.  
"That bastard hit me" she mumbled, causing a smile to break out across Epps face.  
"Come one girl, let's get you home." He helped her into a sitting position, allowing her to regain her equilibrium at the shift before hauling her to her feet.  
"Bia!" Sam called, rushing forward to the two.  
"She's alright, knocked her head pretty good, gunna be a nice bruise there for some time, but the girls a fighter, she'll live" She grinned up at the older man, who passed her off to Sam. The boy swung a secure arm around her waist as she stumbled along next to him. Spots now and again still dancing across her vision.  
"we did it Sam. We actually did it" She congratulated, looking up at her older cousin with a smile. He looked down at her with wide eyes.  
"You sound surprised!?" he scoffed and grinned down at her.  
"You're a hero Sam" she whispered and he shook his head, smile still in place.  
"Nah, still a messenger" she laughed out loud and wrapped her arms around his mid-section as they made their way to a familiar yellow Camaro, who was always waiting for them at the end.

**Yay earth is saved! :D Don't worry ya'll, there will be a follow up chapter to wrap everything up. So stay tuned were not done yet : )**


	9. Chapter 9

Church bells tolled out ushering the guests into their seats, the chatter quieted as the small orchestra began to play cannon in D. The large church's interior was decorated in white, white flowers, white lace, white everything. Slowly the bride and grooms entourage began their way down the aisle. Bia beamed at her aunt and uncle as she slowly made her way up the aisle, hugging Sam as she reached the podium. He hugged her back tightly, she could tell he was freaking out; his breath had begun to foul slightly. Reaching into the small pocket of her dress she produced a vial of tick tacks and discreetly deposited a few in Sam's quivering hands. He gave her a small smile of gratitude before popping them into his mouth.  
"This is it" she said softly, looking up towards the priest who sat, waiting patiently for the bride and groom to make their way to the front.  
"I can't believe this happening" Sam confessed and Bia smiled at him comfortingly.  
"It will be ok, we've helped end an alien war. Marriage is nothing" she teased and he laughed along with her.  
A small collective gasp rang out from the audience and everyone quickly stood at attention.  
"This is it" Bia whispered, giving one final hug to Sam.  
Carly descended down the aisle, a vision in the beautiful white gown that clung her curves. Wheelie and Brains quickly made their way down the aisle, throwing petals everywhere. Bia had to put a hand to her mouth to keep from chuckling.  
She chanced another look at Sam who was running his hands through his hair nervously and grinned. Looks like all her wedding planning worked out after all, just not in the way she expected it.

As the ceremony finished up the guests filed out of the church and to the reception area. Seeing as the church Bia had originally reserved for her wedding was in Florida the spacious area behind the church was transformed with tents and lanterns to create a fun, romantic reception space for the party. This also worked out as a group of antsy Autobots were waiting to congratulate their human friend.  
"Bia!" she smiled at Carly who rushed towards her engulfing her in a hug. "thank you so much for everything. It was a beautiful wedding" she smiled at the shorter girl who sat in the lavender bridesmaid dress.  
"Of course Carly, I'm glad someone got to have a wedding" Carly frowned slightly and squeezed Bia's hand.  
"I just wish you could have your wedding, I mean you planned this all of this. Somehow it feels wrong that I'm the one in the dress" Carly confessed.  
"oh Carly, no! be happy!" Bia pleaded squeezing her hand back "It's your wedding night, you deserve it!" Carly smiled softly at the younger girl.  
"Are you doing ok with all this?" she asked.  
"I'm fine. Really, I am. Things may not have worked out how I thought they would, but this is how it should be. I'm just glad the flowers came out right! You have no idea how many nights I stayed up debating on those arrangements!" she teased and the blonde pulled her in for another hug.  
"Ok, go enjoy your wedding night. I'm sure Sam probably needs a hug of his own right now" Bia teased ushering Carly off.  
With a wave the blonde disappeared into the crowd and Bia smiled softly. The mixture of military, government officials, family, and giant robots surely made an odd reception, but in a strange way it all felt perfect. Looking around one more time Bia turned away from the party, casting a glance at a field that sat a little way away from the party. Throwing one more look back at the lively gathering she began her journey towards the churches cemetery.  
As she left the lights and joy behind a soft chill snuck up on her. She doubted it was from the weather as the sun had just barely gone down and it was in the middle of august in Florida. She picked her way through the many headstones, traveling a path she had memorized until she stopped at a final headstone.  
She stood there staring for some time before gently bending down to rest on her knees.

_Here lies Darren Foyer  
1986-2011  
Loving son and Fiancé  
May he rest in peace_

she gently set her bridesmaids bouquet on the mound of dirt. Small sprigs of grass were just beginning to sprout. She sat there for a moment, just staring at the stone, feelings churning in her chest. It still seemed like just yesterday that she stood here in all black, mourning the loss of her Fiancé. Now here she was, on the day of her supposed to be wedding in a bridesmaid dress.  
"You were right the lavender was better than red. It looked gorgeous" she finally broke the silence and laughed softly to herself. "I still wonder how you had a better color pallet than me" she joked aloud. Silence was her response and she sighed, wiping away a tear that had pooled at the corner of her eye.  
"I wish you could have been here. Carly looked beautiful, Sammy could have used you up there, poor guy looked like he was going to die." She paused again, breathe hitching. "I'm sorry to say, but I really think that the wedding went to the right couple." She confessed, hanging her head. "I loved you Darren, so much. But, you just weren't him and I'm so sorry" tears began to drip down her cheeks more freely now and she looked back up to the stone that sat before her. "You deserved better than me, someone who would have loved you and only you."  
It felt so good to finally confess her guilt, like a weight was being lifted off her chest. She sniffled and gently dabbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. A soft chirp caught her attention and she glanced over her shoulder to see a familiar yellow and black Camaro parked at the gate of the yard.  
Turning back to the stone she smiled sadly.  
"I miss you, and I hope your well, where ever you are now. I am, I think. For the first time in a long time I feel at home again. You were right, there is more to Bee than I let on, I do love him." She laughed out loud, spirit lifting "It sounds crazy even now as I say it aloud, I love a giant alien robot, but I do I really do. I'm happy again Darren, truly happy" she stood slowly and brushed off her knees, before wrapping her arms around her mid-section and gave one last smile at the stone before her.  
"Goodbye Darren, thank you for everything" and with that she turned and made her way towards the Camaro who was transforming before her.  
"You ok Bia?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. He knelt down before her and was surprised when a broad smile broke across her lips and she wrapped her arms around his leg to the best of her ability. Carefully he ushered her onto his palm and lifted her to his face. He could tell she had been crying, yet she was looking up at him with the happiest look on her face.  
"I'm perfect" she said before nuzzling against his cheek, placing a small kiss and wrapping her arms across the wide area.  
Bumblebee hummed happily and nuzzled his human back, bringing his other hand up to gently cradle her form closer to him. After a minute he moved his hand back and looked down at the girl before him, his spark burning brightly in his chest, he was so happy at that moment he tried to take in every detail and file them safely away in his memory banks.  
"Let's go for a ride" Bia suggested, and Bumblebee was happy to comply. The bot quickly set the girl on the ground before transforming and popping his door open for her. With a small giggle she quickly slid in, his door closing behind her. The two sped off into the fading Florida light, no destination in mind, but as long as they were together it didn't matter where they went.

**Awwww happy ending for everyone : ) Wow, this is it! Thank you to everyone who stuck around since New Beginnings to read this! It was an adventure, my first finished series. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, etc! This wouldn't have been possible without you! **


End file.
